Looking for you
by midnight87
Summary: Shes a murderer. You mean like a serial killer? Not really She doesn't kill for the joy of it, or just to kill She only kills when She needs to. Needs to? She kills to stay on top, to make sure She doesn't get caught. Caught doing what? Whatever She wants
1. Chapter 1

"Whatcha working on?"

Inuyasha looked up from his paperwork and saw a small, skinny, girl, no older than 18 looking down at him. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl cried, her cheeks becoming a pretty shade of pink. "I'm Kagome." she held her hand to shake hands, but the papers in her arms fell on the floor. "Shoot!" she cried, hurrying to her knees to pick up the mess of papers that lay strewn across the hard wooded floor.

Inuyasha looked around the department, seeing serial killers, and rapists, and hit men every where, then looked down at the sweet, no cussing, girl, and couldn't help but wonder what a sweet girl like herself would be doing in a place like this.

"Here, let me help." Inuyasha said, getting up from his chair and coming around to the front of his desk and helping her pick up the mess of papers.

"Oh no, really, that's ok!" Kagome hurried to say, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of pink.

"It's not a problem, really."

"Oh, well, thank you." she said, going back to the papers.

"So, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, his detective curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, right. I'm your new partner."

Inuyasha couldn't help it, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. She was going to be next to him everyday, and help him put away some of the most dangerous people in the country. The girl who couldn't even keep a hold of a stack of papers?

"No, not partner." she added quickly. "More like an assistant. Secretary? Um..." her sentence hung in the air as she looked down at the cold wooden floors, her cheeks a nice red now.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter what you call yourself."

Kagome looked up and met his amber eyes and smiled, knowing immediately that he was going out of his way to make her comfortable. "Thanks." she said, smiling.

Inuyasha nodded, looking down at the long list of paperwork that he would ignore.

"So, um, what were you working on? If you don't mind me asking?" she added the last part quickly, noting the way his eyes snapped up at her.

Inuyasha thought it over. If she got into the Fugitive Apprencitation Detail Department then she was ok, so telling her was safe. But if he told her, then this sweet little girl would be involved. But surely she knew that, she had to have known the danger she was in, joining this department.

"I'm working on Her." he said finally, going back to his nice red chair sitting behind his desk.

"Her?" Kagome asked, clearly confused.

"She has plenty of names, but no one knows her real name."

"But how's that possible?"

"She's just that good."

Silence fell over them. Kagome took the blue chair that sat across from Inuyasha's, her desk bare of everything except a stray red pen. "So no body knows her name? What about what she looks like?"

Inuyasha just laughed a dry laugh. "She's been so many things, blond, tall, short, brunette, blue eyed, green eyed, pretty, ugly, young, old...you name it." Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and saw obvious confusion.

"Well, if you don't know anything about her, how do you know She exists?"

"We had people, old hit men, mob guys, rats, who had proof that She's real."

"But then, how do you have nothing about Her? With the proof you should have at least something right? And what do you mean had?"

"Well, they disappeared before we could get the information from them."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, She got to them before we could."

"So, what did She do?"

"She's a murderer."

"You mean, like, a serial killer?"

"Not really. She doesn't kill for the joy of it, or just to kill. She only kills when She needs to."

"Needs to?"

"She kills to stay on top, to make sure She doesn't get caught."

"Caught doing what?"

"Whatever She wants."

* * *

She sat at the head of the dining table, looking out at the 14 masked faces staring back at her.

"Ok," She said, slowly, behind her own mask. "Now, take off your masks."

9 of the men started to do as she said, but the others stopped them with their words. "Aren't you going to take your mask off?"

Smiling behind the mask She replied, "No."

"Then why are we?"

"I like knowing the faces of the people I'm going to be working with."

"So why aren't you taking your mask off?" another asked.

She just sighed, tired of explaining the concept a new bunch of people. "Because I'm important and you're not. You need me, not the other way around."

"What do you mean you don't need us?" A short, bald man, wearing a hideous brown suit and red tie asked.

"I mean, I could kill you now, and have someone else sitting in your spot, with the exact power and money that you do. You, on the other hand, can't."

Silence. She watched in frustration as no body removed their masks. "If you don't want to take orders from me, fine. Leave." she said, pointing to a door on the left.

She watched as they all hesitated before the bald man got up and walked around the table, opened the door. Mumbling started as they all watched on, when two men in black suits appeared.

They grabbed both of his arms, despite the man's protests, and dragged him out into the dimly lit hallway, letting the door swing shut behind him. The man's yelling's continued, until a loud bang stopped them, followed by a thud. Everything was silent, the only sound being the dragging sound of the body.

"Any one else?" She asked, raising an eye brow. "Good. Now, remove your masks."

Simultaneously, the plain white masks that had covered 13 faces were removed, revealing the men that were to be her pawns.

"All righty then. I call the shots around here. Any sign of disloyalty, any at all, and your dead. You will do what I say, when I say, no questions asked, or your dead. Any questions?"

Pale, blank faces stared back at her. "Good. From this moment on, you'll be at my disposal, 24/7. There will be times I tell you to do something, anything, anytime, anywhere, and I'll expect you to do it, and if you don't, then your dead."

She paused, letting her words sink in. "Now, if you survive this...adventure, and trust me that's a really big if, then I still expect everything from you. If you get caught, and plan to rat me out, years later, I'll know, and you'll be dead within the hour. After this, you'll be richer and more powerful then ever, but you'll be mine, till the day you die. Which could very well be tomorrow."

Looking around at the men, all of which were 30 or older, balding heads, and at least 2 diamond rings on each finger, she saw fear and terror in their faces, but in their eyes she saw something more, she saw greed.

"Leave." She commanded.

The thirteen men scrambled to their feet, chairs scrapping against the hard wood floor beneath as they all headed toward the door on the left.

"If you value your lives I suggest you go through that door." She said pointing toward the door on her right. Watching as they all immediately stopped and ran over to the other door, the safe door; she couldn't help but think of blind mice who just kept running to survive.

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm back!!! Lol so, what did you think? Its been a while since I've written anything...but hopefully you all like it. I'm almost done with the story actually, I just have 3 or 4 more chapters to finish writing, so all in all there'll be about 10 or 11 chapters...give or take a few chapters. Anywho! I had s bunch of snow days and this is what I've been doing...along with raeding and sleeping of course. Anywho: I really hope you guys like this chapter, and this story for that matter... Read and Review ok guys? Till Next Time...


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha walked into the office, yawning, the sun on his back. He had yet another sleepless night, having spent the nighttime hours working on his newest case. Her.

Walking through the quiet office floor, he walked over to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. As soon as the metal doors slid open, revealing a white tiled elevator; he got in, pushing the 9th floor button.

He waited, impatiently until the doors opened and he walked out into his department floor.

Walking towards his desk he took off his black jacket, revealing his red t-shirt, he stopped, noticing a body sitting at the desk right across from his.

"Hey." Inuyasha said, regaining his steps.

"Oh, hello." Kagome said, straightening up and smiling at him.

"You're in early." he said, sitting down at his desk, noticing the coffee cup lying right in the middle, steam still coming off of it.

"I suppose." she said, shrugging, picking up her pink high lighter.

Picking up the black coffee mug, Inuyasha saw something that he hadn't seen in weeks. His desk. "You organized my desk?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.

"Yes." Kagome said, not looking up from a newspaper article. Looking over at her desk he saw a lot of newspapers and papers scattered around.

"Whatcha doing?" Inuyasha asked, setting his coffee off to the side.

"Organizing and gathering information."

"On what?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up straighter, trying to peek at the paper heading that sat a mere foot away from him.

"Her." she said simply, highlighting a sentence in the paper.

"What'd you find out?" Inuyasha asked, putting down his coffee.

Kagome stopped her highlighting and looked around her desk for something. Finally pulling out a plain white paper she held it out to him, going back to her paper.

Inuyasha looked down at her small hand, the red of her finger nails showing off how white the paper really was.

Taking the paper from her, he looked down, reading. 'Her: Name- unknown. Age- 16-32. Height- 5.0-5.9. Weight- 102-125. Hair- Brown or Black. Known likes- Power, money, controlled situations. Possible likes- jewelry, cats.'

"How do you know all this?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly suspicious.

Kagome, ignoring his question, started highlighting like crazy.

"Hey? How do you know all this?"

Shrugging, Kagome got up; taking the paper she was using with her, and headed to the copier.

For years the best detectives had been studying Her with no luck, but with in 24 hours Kagome had somehow gotten all this put together? There was just no way.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said when Kagome got back, a bunch of freshly copied papers in her hand.

Kagome stopped, startled at the tone in Inuyasha's voice. "Yes?" she asked, nervously.

Getting up from his chair, Inuyasha made his way towards her, glaring, clutching the paper in his hand. "How do you know all this?" he asked, watching Kagome shrink back in fear.

"I uh, I...I mean..." She said, nodding dumbly at the piles of papers on her desk. She stopped talking, taking a minute to breath, before replying, "Which part?"

"All of it." Inuyasha said, watching as she walked over to her desk and sat, going back to work.

"I just went through all the articles and information on her as I could find, and that's what I gathered."

"Her age?"

"From the reported height from the first recorded incident, which happens to be that she robbed a jewelry store for a reported 2 million dollars. And those weights are the average heights for the ages 16 through 32. And I'm assuming that if she's gone this long without being identified she's probably average looking." Turning around in her chair she looked at Inuyasha, his expression one of pure shock.

"Oh!" she cried, her face turning a bright pink. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have just did all that research on your case without asking you first! I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha just shook his head, smiling. _'This is the girl I remember'_ he thought.

"No, its ok. We're partners now, right? My cases are your cases. Besides, you've done excellent research this morning."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome turned back around to the newspapers on her desk.

"We should go out to celebrate. Come on, lets go to breakfast." Inuyasha said, going back to his desk to grab his jacket.

"What? Oh, no, I couldn't. There's still a lot of work to be done."

"And it'll still be here when we get back. Come on, you earned it." Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand and lifting her out of the chair with ease.

"Oh, well, ok."

* * *

"So, you live around here?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who just sat picking at her pancakes.

"Oh, yeah. I live in an apartment building a few blocks away. You?"

"I live about 5 minutes the other way." Inuyasha said after swallowing his bacon and eggs.

"How long have you been living around here?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I moved after high school. 2 years I think." Inuyasha said, taking a bite of pancakes. "You?"

"Oh, I just moved here." Kagome said, putting down her fork.

"You ok? You haven't touched your pancakes."

Looking down Kagome realized he was right. "Oh, yeah, well, I'm not a breakfast kind of girl."

Inuyasha looked at her over his coffee cup before taking a sip, and going back to his food. "Nice ring." Inuyasha said absent mindedly, watching as Kagome twisted it around her finger.

"Huh, oh, thank you. I bought it after someone I knew died, to remind myself that she was still there, you know?" Kagome asked, holding out her hand to Inuyasha so he could get a closer look at the ring.

Lightly taking her hand he looked at her silver ring. It had little diamonds all around it with one light blue jewel in the middle, the jewel setting off the red of her nails.

"Its pretty." he said, letting go of her hand. "So was she like a sister or something?"

"Or something." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha in the kind of way he saw criminals who knew something look at him, like they wanted to tell you, you just hadn't offered the right deal yet.

"When'd your sister die?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that he probably sounded insensitive.

But Kagome didn't seem to mind, simply answering. "When I was 16."

Inuyasha nodded, his detective instinct coming over him. "How old was she?"

"Same age."

"So you were twins?"

"You could say that."

Inuyasha gave her a weird look, but she simply ignored him, twirling her ring. "Sorry to hear that." Inuyasha said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, it's a shame. She could have been great." Kagome said absently, as if her mind was someplace else. And by the look of her face, it probably was somewhere else.

"So," Kagome said, looking back up at Inuyasha, smiling a bright, care free smile, "How long have you worked at the department?"

* * *

She looked over the 13 men sitting in front of her, a sight tinge of annoyance in her eyes.

Of all her recruits that She'd ever picked over the years this was the saddest bunch yet. There's no chance of any of them living longer then 3 months, and yet there they sat, smiling and grinning up at Her, as if that didn't matter, because for those 3 months they'd have more money and power then they'd ever thought possible.

And that's where She and they differed.

They would do anything anyone asked them to do as long as there was a reward attached to it. Where as She took orders from no one. They'd be dead within 3 months. She'd be sitting in her chair, sipping a drink, and looking out at a new group of pawns to do her bidding.

"You six," she said, waving a hand to the 6 men sitting on the left side of the table. "You are to watch the FBI, all branches, except for the FDA and tell me what you learn. And if there's anything new about me you are to inform me immediately and make sure all evidence disappears. Understood?"

Watching as they nodded She turned to the group of 6 on the right. "Same goes for you, only you are to be watching all the local departments throughout the country."

"What about the FDA?" the man sitting directly in front of her asked.

"I have a source already in there, though that's none of your concern. What is though, is giving me an excuse not to kill you right now for questioning me."

The man blinked, not understanding fully what She had said. She had said it in such a carefree manner that he didn't realize that She had just threatened to kill him.

"If you kill me then you're going to be a man short for whatever our task is going to be."

"Actually I don't need any of you for the task I want done. You just make things go a bit faster."

"And if you kill me then things will slow down."

"I haven't given you a job for you to slow down."

"If you kill him then you can't use him for your master plan, and with a plan like the one concocted, you don't need any more delays."

She snapped her head to the left, looking at the man who had said that. Glaring, Her eyes she looked him up and down. He looked to be about 45, with black hair turning gray, and cool blue eyes looking out at her, smiling.

"What, did you think that I didn't know? You underestimate my intelligence miss."

"What a smart man." She said with a slight smile on her face, her eyes still narrowed into dangerous slits. "Too bad you're going to die now."

And with that She quickly pulled out a gun that had sat at her hip and shot the man in the chest before he could wipe that satisfied smirk off his face.

Watching as the man fell sideways off the chairs, She felt anger surge through her veins.

Not only had that son-of-a-bitch figured out her motive, or one of them anyway, he had died happy. Happy that he had out-smarted her, that he had somehow figured her out.

_'But now you're dead.' _

Looking back over at the man sitting in front of her, She smiled. "Its your lucky day. You have a special assignment. You get to meet our newest client tomorrow night. As for you," She said, gesturing to the men on the left, "You still have the same job, but now you're a man short. I still expect the same results though so no slacking."

As the men nodded their head quickly, she looked over at the two heavy set men who came into the room and started dragging the body out, then out at the rest of the men. All of them with fear in their eyes.

But She could tell they weren't afraid of dying. They were afraid of losing all their money.

"You have your jobs, go, and report back to me tomorrow night."

As the men filed out of the room She looked back over at the seat the man had been sitting in, the one that now laid on the ground, She couldn't help but wonder how he knew what her motive was, and why he'd been dumb enough to say it in front of her.

And, with a pit of fear growing inside her, what else had he known and where had he learned it?

* * *

Ok! Well then, this is the second chapter, and I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Till Next Time...


	3. Chapter 3

"So...is it always like this?" Kagome asked, looking over at Inuyasha.

"Stake Outs? Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha said, taking his eyes off the club door long enough to look over at Kagome.

Kagome nodded her head and went back to look at the door, but Inuyasha could tell that she was bored. If it was up to him then she wouldn't even be on the stake out tonight, or ever for that matter.

But the girl that was supposed to come along got reassigned, and they needed a girl, so Kagome got drafted. Looking back at the door Inuyasha remembered the heated conversation with the captain, his older brother Sesshomaru.

"_She's only been here for 3 days and you want her to go on a dangerous stake out? She doesn't have the experience Sesshomaru! And if that wasn't bad enough we're trying to catch Naraku! Naraku, Sesshomaru, Naraku! He's on the top of our most wanted list for god's sake!" _

_"I know Inuyasha, but we need a girl on the inside, and Kagome's the only one available. So instead of yelling at me go do your damn job and get ready for the mission." Sesshomaru said, lowering his voice and glaring his eyes at his brother. _

_"You can't be serious!" Inuyasha cried, not taking the hint and leaving. _

_"That was an order Inuyasha." _

_Glaring at his older brother Inuyasha turned and swept out of his office, knocking a row of books and papers on the top of his brother's bookshelf off._

"Inuyasha."

Looking back over at Kagome he saw that she was pointing to the door, and the two men in suits going in.

"Ok Kagome, its go time. Remember, you have to get them to come to you, not the other way around, and as soon as it gets dangerous get out of there, understand?"

"Uh huh." Kagome said, climbing out of the car.

Looking up at the night stars Kagome saw nothing but the city lights glaring back down at her. Sighing, she strutted up to the club, pulling her already too short skirt down farther, and pulling what little of a top she had on up.

She looked like a prostitute. With the tight red shirt that showed more of her stomach and cleavage than most bathing suits did, the skin tight short skirt, and the knee length black boots, she looked like a 16-year-old prostitute. This was probably the point.

Quickening her paces she caught up with one of the men in black and wrapped her arm around his. "Escort a girl in?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"She with you?" the bouncer asked, looking at the man.

"'Course she is." the man said, grabbing her ass and steering her inside. With one last look over her shoulder, Kagome went into the loud dark club, letting the man steer her.

* * *

Inuyasha watched in disgust as the man grabbed Kagome, and wanted nothing more than to kill him.

Waiting 2 minutes after Kagome entered the club, Inuyasha got out of his car, and walked into the club, not giving the bouncer a second glance or stopping as he called after him.

* * *

Kagome looked around the club as the man headed toward the bar. Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned right, getting ready to head into the crowd.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going?" the man asked, grabbing her wrist and bringing her into his chest.

"That way." she said vaguely, pulling away.

"Nuh uh. You're mine for the night."

Stopping her movements she acted as if she were thinking that over, when in reality she was too happy that the plan had actually worked to realize that the guy had his hand under her skirt.

"Is that so?" she asked, moving his hand out of her skirt.

"Damn straight." he said, kissing her on the lips.

Anger swirled throughout Kagome, as she stood there. Who did he think he was, touching her? _'Don't blow your cover. You still need this...'_ Kagome reminded herself, forcing herself to kiss him back.

Suddenly a rough body bumped into the man, making him pull away. "Sorry." a man said, walking away so quickly Kagome couldn't tell for sure if that was Inuyasha or not.

"Damnnit." the man said, moving down toward her neck and kissing it.

"Onigumo!" the man suddenly jerked away from her, as if she was repulsive and turned around to see the other man dressed in a suit standing behind him. "Stop messing around with this whore. We have business to attend to."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Onigumo said, pulling away from Kagome and leaving with the other men.

"Hey!" Kagome said, thinking quickly. If the men left now, she wouldn't be able to gather the information needed.

Moving in front of the man who yelled at Onigumo she stood, her hands on her hips, trying to cover up her fear with anger. "Who are you calling a whore buddy?" Looking up into the man's black eyes she saw annoyance and surprise flicker through them.

"Get out of my way before I make you, damn whore."

"Not until you take it back." Kagome said, moving closer to the man.

"Move." he said, moving his jacket far enough to the side so that she could see his gun.

"No."

The man pulled out the gun, and aimed it at her. Gulping, she stood straight, looking the gun in the eye. This was the kind of club where no one would question shootings.

"Naraku, don't. We don't want to bring attention to ourselves." Onigumo said, stepping in front of Kagome. "She won't come if we do."

Kagome watched as Naraku glaring, put his gun away, and saying "It's your lucky night bitch."

"Yeah huh sure it is." Kagome said, walking past him and sitting down in the booth that Naraku was heading towards, taking a sip of the drink that was waiting for the men, kicking her feet up on the table.

"Move you whore."

"Nope. Your buddy and I want to get to know each other a little better…" she said with a suggestive wink to Onigumo and a smile that would make any guy weak in the knees. "So I can wait till you guys are done meeting with whoever she is." Kagome said, looking back at Naraku and taking another sip.

Naraku drew his gun again, but Onigumo was already blocking Kagome.

"She already knows about Her and if we kill her now then She won't come. We have to let her stay."

Naraku looked past Onigumo, glaring at Kagome, before cursing and putting his gun away yet again. "Fine." He finally said, sliding into the booth.

Grinning, Onigumo pulled Kagome up before she could say anything, sat down, and pulled her down onto his lap. "Hellooooo." He said, smiling pervertedly, his hands running up and down her body.

"Hello to you too." Kagome said, trying to hide her disgust.

"Stop it you too." Naraku snapped, and immediately Onigumo dropped his hands. "I swear to god if you mess up this meeting for me you whore, I will kill you in the slowest, most painful way."

"Chill buddy boy." Kagome said, ignoring his threat. "So who's she?" Kagome asked, taking another sip of Onigumo's drink.

"None of your damn business." Naraku spat, watching as a man in his early 40s came over to their table.

"Naraku I presume?" the man said, sticking out his hand for Naraku to shake.

"Your…Her?" Naraku asked, glancing up and down at the man.

"As close as you'll ever get to Her." The man said, sliding into the booth, sitting across from Kagome. "Who is she?" the man asked suspiciously, nodding to Kagome.

"What's it to you?" Kagome asked, ignoring the look she got from Naraku.

"She's a business associate of ours. Now lets get down to business."

The man gave Kagome one more look, before turning to Naraku.

"What's this meeting about?" Naraku asked, clasping his hands together.

"As She sees it, you need some help. You've gotten very sloppy lately, and the cops are on your tail. She would like to help you."

"And just why would She be this generous?" Onigumo asked, totally in business mode now.

"She and you are the top 2 on the FDA's most wanted list. So you must be doing something right. And She thinks that you would be a powerful ally."

"Ok. So what if we don't want Her help?" Naraku asked, leaning back against the booth, readying his gun.

"If you didn't want Her help then you wouldn't be here right now. But, if, for some reason, you really don't want her help, She would make sure you got caught by the FDA, and once you talked about this meeting, She would kill you and you would both end up mouse food."

Naraku and Onigumo exchanged glances, before looking back at the man.

"But She doesn't want that to happen. So, in a show of good faith, She also wanted me to tell you that tonight, there are two undercover FDA agents here, waiting till this meeting is done before coming after you."

Kagome stopped breathing, though she still twirled the straw around in her drink, outwardly showing that she was bored, inwardly freaking out.

"What?!" Onigumo hissed, leaning in towards the man. "How did they know about this meeting?"

The man just smirked and said, "She told you, you're slipping."

Naraku glared at the man as Onigumo glanced around the club looking for the two agents. But the club was packed and no one was standing out.

"So?" the man asked, leaning forward. "Do we have an alliance?"

Onigumo looked at Naraku, and the men shared a moment, before Onigumo nodded solemnly.

"As much as we admire Her work, we won't be her guinea pigs. No deal. We'll be just fine without Her help." Naraku said, as Onigumo added, "And while you're at it, tell Her to mind her own damn business."

The man shook his head, disappointed. "She thought you might respond like that. In which case She wanted me to tell you that She is deeply offended, and that, out of the kindness of Her heart, she'll give you one more night to think about it. She thinks that, after the agents catch you tonight and your in jail, that a night alone in a prison cell might change your mind. So you are to call this number," the man said, sliding a piece of paper over to Naraku, "and She will save your pathetic ass."

"We don't need time to think about it, and we won't get caught, and we don't need Her help!" Naraku fumed, crumpling the piece of paper and throwing it back at the man.

The man simply shook his head, grabbing the paper and stuffing it back in his pocket. "Suit yourself…" the man said, standing and walking away from the table.

The two men waited in silence for 3 minutes before Naraku was the first to speak, "Come on let's go."

Onigumo nodded, getting up, dropping Kagome on the ground.

"Hey," Kagome said, getting to her feet quickly. "What about me?"

Naraku and Onigumo stopped, turning around. Onigumo shook his head sadly and Naraku smirked. "Come on." Naraku said, turning again.

Kagome nodded, grabbing Onigumo's arm and walking with them.

They walked through the crowded club and through a side door until they were in the alley.

"Now, I get to kill you." Naraku said smiling, turning on Kagome quickly and holding the gun at her.

"Uh…what?" Kagome asked, backing up till her back was pressed up against the wall.

"You know to much now."

"I…I don't know anything…" she said, fear creeping in her eyes.

"Can't I just…" Onigumo asked, looking lustfully at Kagome's body, letting his sentence trail off.

"No." Naraku said, shooting the gun off, aiming for an inch beside her head.

Screaming, Kagome covered her eyes with her hands, unsure of what to do.

Naraku, enjoying her scream, fired off one more, this one skimming her arm.

Screaming in pain she clutched her arm, her hand quickly covered in the red of her blood. She wasn't wearing enough clothes to hide a bullet proof vest, and she didn't have anywhere to hide a gun either.

"FDA freeze!" Inuyasha yelled, as the alley door popped open with so much force it came off its hinges.

While Naraku turned his gun on Inuyasha, Onigumo drew his own, as Kagome slid down the wall.

Inuyasha quickly fired at Naraku, hitting his leg, and then twice at Onigumo, on in his arm and another in his leg.

As the bodies hit the ground, screaming in pain, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, keeping his gun trained on Naraku and Onigumo. "You ok?" he asked, offering her a hand to pull her up.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kagome said, grabbing a pair of hand cuffs off of his belt and walking over to Naraku. "I told you I wasn't a whore." She said, kicking away his gun and cuffing his hands together behind his back.

She watched as Inuyasha did the same with Onigumo, and watched as he pulled him to his feet, then guided him to Naraku and pulled him to his feet too.

Kagome followed behind Inuyasha as he dragged them back to the car, shoved them in the back seat, then help Kagome over to her door.

"How's your arm?" Inuyasha asked, finally being able to look closely at it.

"Well…it hurts. I've never been shot before…" she said, more to herself then him. "But its ok." She said, looking up at him, smilingly.

"Ok, good. We'll have doctors meet us at the department, take a look at your arm and their wounds." He said, nodding back at the car. "They're demons so they'll be ok, I'm more worried about you." He said, opening the door and waiting till she slid in before closing it.

* * *

"So what were you doing at the club tonight?" Inuyasha asked, pacing around the integration room.

"Just a night out." Naraku said, watching Inuyasha with disgust.

"Your lying to me. Why are you lying to me?" Inuyasha asked, stopping and standing in front of Naraku, towering over him. "You're the second most wanted criminal in the entire country. We have you, not only for countless murders, those of incident civilians, but also cops and business men. We have you for smuggling drugs in and out of the country. That right there buddy is more than enough to put you away for the rest of your life, maybe even the death penalty. The only hope in hell that you have is cooperating with me. So, what were you doing tonight at the club?"

Naraku paused, the hot lights above the table glaring down at him, reflecting off the white tile floor. "Just out for a night on the town." Naraku said, first at Inuyasha, then looking over his shoulder to the wall length mirror that he knew several agents were behind, watching him as if he were an animal in a cage.

"My partner says differently. Remember her? She says that you had a meeting with Her. And She offered you a deal." Naraku just stared at Inuyasha blankly; sweat lightly running down his forehead from the heat of the light directly above him. "I don't recall."

Inuyasha glared at him, leaning off of his hands that were planted on the table and walking out of the room. "Fine, rot in jail. No skin off my back. Just don't drop the soap…" and with that he slammed the door and stormed off, heading towards the other integration room with Onigumo inside.

"…Just tell me." Kagome was saying, sitting across from Onigumo one leg crossed over the other as Inuyasha opened the door.

He paused a moment in his rampage, to observe the scene. Kagome was sitting there, looking exhausted. She had had a long day. Her first stake out, she had gotten shot, and now she still had a few hours of work ahead of her.

She was sitting, still in her short skirt and top, with his jacket over top, zipped up covering her bare stomach. Her arm was stitched and bandaged, and she was given pain killers, and her hair, was pulled into a messy bun off to the left side of her head.

Onigumo was shivering a bit, the temperature in the room having been lowered, and was sweating from the heat the light was producing.

"Hey scumbag!" Inuyasha said, slamming the door, watching as Onigumo looked over ay him and Kagome jumped.

"Inuyasha what are..." Kagome trailed off, watching as Inuyasha came up to her.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her good arm and lightly lifting her up out of the chair.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at him questioningly.

"We have to trick him, Naraku isn't talking." He whispered, pushing back a stray bit of her hair behind her hair. She just nodded, zipping his jacket up a bit more as she shivered and headed back to the table.

"Naraku talked." Kagome said sweetly, giving him a concerned look.

"Now you get to spend the rest of your life in jail alone, because Naraku took a deal." Inuyasha said, standing beside Kagome.

"…No." Onigumo said, disbelief in his eyes.

"Yep," Inuyasha said, shaking his sideways. "it's a shame. I was hoping you would take the deal first but now…your going to rot in jail."

"Or maybe he'll get the death penalty." Kagome said, talking to Inuyasha.

"I doubt it. After what he and Naraku did…and he's getting all the blame. No, they won't let him have an easy way out. He'll spend the rest of his life, rotting in jail, alone…" Inuyasha said, shaking his head again.

"What a shame…"

"Well…"

"Well what?" Onigumo asked; fear totally in his eyes now.

"Well…Naraku didn't tell us one thing we wanted to know. About tonight. That meeting."

Onigumo hesitated, looking over at Kagome. "You were there. What else do you want to know?"

"Is that the first time She contacted you?" Kagome asked.

"No. She contacted us a few years ago. She was just starting out. She just pulled of her first heist and wanted us to help her with her second one."

"And?" Inuyasha asked, leaning closer to Onigumo.

"…We didn't help her. We thought she was just an amateur. Didn't want to get caught up on all of that." Onigumo paused, wringing his hands together, nervously.

"Do you remember anything?" Kagome asked. "About Her?"

"She was young." Onigumo said, his forehead wrinkled in thought. "About…16, maybe 17 at the time. It was only a two years ago, so she's 18 or 19 now. She never told us her name, and she wore a mask. But she was average height, and skinny. Black hair. Brown eyes. And that's all I know."

"How do you know that she just wasn't in disguise?" Inuyasha asked, peering down at Onigumo.

"She met with us again, the next day, or a few after that, I don't know, but she met with us and she looked and spoke exactly the same. She didn't start changing her appearances until later on in her…career."

Inuyasha was about to ask another question, when suddenly a short, fat lawyer walked into the room.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder.

"His lawyer." The man said simply, sticking out his hand to Inuyasha for him to shake.

Inuyasha looked down at the man's fat hand, seeing the way the two diamond rings on each of his fingers were stuck on, no longer fitting over his knuckles.

"My lawyer?" Onigumo asked, looking at Inuyasha.

"A friend called in for you. She heard you were in a bit of trouble, and thought she could be of some assistance."

Onigumo paled, sweating more, wringing his hands together. "Oh..," he managed, biting his lip.

"Any other questions or can we go?"

"Leave?" Inuyasha asked, laughing dryly. "You aren't going anywhere buddy. Your one of the most wanted people in the country, and you and your partner are going to rot in jail for a very, very long time. Some would even say a lifetime." Inuyasha said, walking towards the door. "Come on Kagome, lets leave these two to talk." Inuyasha said, holding his arm out towards her.

"Wait! You said…"

"That Naraku talked and your only hope in hell would to talk to us?" Inuyasha asked smugly, watching as Kagome walked out of the room. "Yeah, I lied."

And with that he shut the door, drowning out Onigumo's yells and shouts of anger.

* * *

The lawyer was in the room with Onigumo for about a minute before he left to talk to Naraku, and then he was gone.

Naraku and Onigumo were led to the holding ceil, waiting to be moved to Shikon High Security Prison.

Hours went by slowly and the night soon changed into day. It was 3 o'clock before Inuyasha finally told Kagome to go home.

"You've had such an exhausting day. You need to rest. Take today off and I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" Inuyasha said, ushering her up out of her chair and towards the elevator.

"But…" she started, but couldn't get a word out.

"No buts. You need to relax and you need a break. Come on I'll walk you home."

"No! No, no, no." Kagome said, blushing madly. "I'll be fine. I walk home every night. Don't worry." She said, walking into the elevator.

"Yeah but after tonight-" Inuyasha started, but Kagome cut him off, taking off his jacket and handing it to him.

"I can handle myself." She said, waiting for him to take his jacket.

He looked at her, standing practically naked in front of him, and all he could do was smile a sad smile. She was such an innocent girl. And now, 3 days on the job, she looked like a whore. She had had a gun pointed at her 3 times. And she had been shot.

"Keep it." He said, nodding to the jacket. "Its cold out." With that he reached inside and hit the ground floor button. "Call when you get home, ok?" he asked, watching as the doors closed.

He stood there, looking at the shiny silver doors of the elevator, taking a deep breath then walking away towards his desk, sitting down in his red chair, taking a sip of his coffee, looking over at the empty chair sitting opposite of him.

* * *

And this is the thrid chapter in the story! I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Till Next Time...


	4. Chapter 4

"He told them your description from your early days." A man said, sitting 3 chairs down from Her on the right, loosening and tightening his red tie. "Basically just your age, hair color, and eye color."

She sat at the head of the table, frowning, though her mask hid it. "What a shame. I really was looking forward to working with them. But now that Onigumo went and talked to the police, I'll have to kill him. And Naraku too, I don't want him after me for revenge. And now, you too. Because you know my real age and hair color and eye color." She said, shaking her head.

But before the man could react, she pulled out her gun from her side and shot two bullets into the man's chest.

"It's a shame, I liked that tie…" She said, tilting her head to the side watching as the man slumped over onto the table.

She waited as two men in black suits walked in and dragged the body out of the room. Looking around her, She smiled.

The room was furnished with a fireplace that sat behind her, giving off a mystical glow. On the walls were famous paintings, all of which she stole. Under the table that everyone sat around, was a big red carpet that had white flowers flowing in a smooth line around the edges, though the table only sat on the red part, the edges ending about 5 feet away from all the sides of the table, so blood never got on the white part. The ceiling had two chandeliers, which hung above both ends of the table. The table was a good 10 feet from end to end, giving everyone plenty of space.

The ones that were left anyway.

Only 11. 5 on each side of Her, and 1 sitting directly across from Her. Her blue eyes glittered in the light of the flames, and she twirled her blonde hair around with her finger, being careful not to get any hair caught in her ring.

"…Boss?" the man on her right said shyly, afraid to speak. He was in his late thirties, with balding black hair, and crow's feet around the edges of his eyes.

"Yeah huh?" She answered sweetly, only half listening.

"…That man was the lawyer you hired…so how are you going to get Naraku and Onigumo out? And…well if you don't mind my asking that is…what if the police try to find him to ask questions?"

Smiling behind her mask, she tilted her head to the left, letting her blonde hair fall over her shoulder. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I don't want nor need to get Naraku and Onigumo out. And as we speak my men are getting rid of every trace of the lawyer, so the police will just think he left town. Now, for your sake, no more questions."

She said, looking back out at the table, "Curiosity killed the cat you know…" she let her words trail off, letting them sink in. "Now shut up!" she yelled, all the sweetness from before gone, being replaced with disgust and anger. "I know you all are pathetic and worthless but for gods sake can't you do one simple job without screwing up?!" she yelled, pulling out her gun and aiming it one at a time to the remaining men left.

"Ok," she said calmly, as if the second before hadn't happened. "Now, you, you, you, and you," She said, gesturing to the four men farthest away from her with the barrel of her gun. "I hope you know how to work a gun and I hope to god you're a good shot, because later today, you have a job. 3 o'clock sharp. Outside the FDA department. They're going to be moving Naraku and Onigumo. Your mission, kill Naraku and Onigumo and any other federal agent that you can. Take as many down as you can. And don't stop shooting until both Naraku and Onigumo are dead. I swear to god if they're not both dead…" She let her sentence trail off, letting the mission sink in. "Your guns will be provided for you, and you'll get them before you leave. You two," She said to the two on the left, "Are to be on near by rooftops. And you two," She said to the ones on the right, "Are to hide on the ground. Don't screw up." She said, and with that, waved her hand dismissively, "Leave."

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as all 11 men stood up silently and walked out of the right door, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, watching as Kagome strode across the room from the elevator, passing two rapists and a drug dealer in cuffs, till she got to her desk, looking around the top of it. "I told you to take the day off."

"My arm is killing me," she said, looking over at Inuyasha, tears welling up in her eyes. "I slept on my arm wrong and I lost my pain killers, and now…" she stopped talking, going through her desk more frantically. "It hurts. It hurts so bad…" she said, sitting down on the edge of her desk and running a hand through her hair, trying to breath normally.

"Hey, hey, hey." Inuyasha said in a soothing voice, getting up out of his chair, and walking in front of her. "It's ok, we'll just get some more pain killers." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly, being careful of her bullet wound.

She just nodded, biting her lips. Inuyasha looked at her arm, then, for the first time, noticed the smell of blood in the air. "Oh shit." Inuyasha said, pulling up her red sleeve and looking at the blood that was soaking through her white bandage. "Your stitches got ripped out."

Kagome just looked at her arm in horror, silent sobs wracking her body.

"Ok come on." Inuyasha said gently, pulling her to her feet.

Kagome walked with him slowly and shakily as they headed towards the medical wing that the department had.

"You'll be ok." Inuyasha said as soon as they made it outside the door, and then pushed it open with his hip, holding Kagome's arm up, so more blood didn't flow out.

"Hey Doc!" he yelled, steering Kagome to an open bed in the wing, and helping her down onto it.

"Yes?" a short and stout man asked, rubbing a cloth against glasses.

"Kagome needs new stitches, and quick." He said, nodding to her arm.

The doctor nodded, gathering all his supplies together and coming back to the table. Inuyasha moved to the other side of the table and grabbed Kagome's good arm. "Squeeze when it hurts." He said, smiling sadly down at her.

She nodded, closing her eyes and squeezing his hand as the doctor quickly went to work.

"Ok Kagome, you lost a bit of blood, but nothing too serious. Here are some more pain killers, and from now on, sleep on your back or your good side. Ok?"

Kagome nodded, swallowing the orange pills that the doctor gave her, and putting the bottle inside Inuyasha's jacket, that she was still wearing from the night before. She took the glass of water from Inuyasha and sipped it, smiling over the rim at him.

He smiled back reassuringly, walking over to the doctor.

"To be frank, I suspect that her stitches were pulled out very early in the night, and the fact that she just now feeling pain…well the pain it should have been enough to bring even a strong demon to tears."

Inuyasha looked at the man, dumbly.

"The bullet hit her muscle, and ripped it a bit. Which is very, very painful. And to not be on her pain killers and to have her stitches removed…well I guess its just a bit weird that she was only crying a bit. And that it took her this long to even do that. For a human girl, I would have suspected her to pass out from the pain."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome, who was kicking her feet and twirling the ring around her finger.

"The reasonable explanation is that she doesn't feel pain easily, so just watch after her and make sure her stitches don't come out again and that she stays on her meds."

Inuyasha nodded, walking over towards Kagome.

"Sorry about before." She said, pushing her black hair behind her ear. "I didn't mean to freak out."

"No, no." Inuyasha said, looking down at her arm. "It's…ok." He said, smiling reassuringly.

"Thanks, for helping me." she said, smiling and getting to her feet.

"Do you live with anyone?" Inuyasha asked, walking beside her and out of the door.

"Nope. Just me." Kagome said, twisting her ring around her finger.

"Well maybe you should stay with me for a few days. The doctor said you should have someone around incase something goes wrong."

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I'll be ok." Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha, smiling.

"No, I insist. That's what partners are for."

Kagome stayed silent for a minute, biting her lip, before looking back over at him, smiling. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well…ok. Thanks Inuyasha." She said, smiling up at him brightly, and then reaching up and hugging him.

"Uh…your welcome." He said, awkwardly patting her back.

Pulling away she smiled again and then walked on ahead towards her desk. Inuyasha watched her walk away, and, shaking his head with a smile, followed after her.

"So what's today's agenda?" she asked, leaning back in her blue chair and spinning it from left to right with her foot.

"We have to escort Naraku and Onigumo out to the van that'll take them to SHSP, and then we have a lead on a drug bust to follow."

"Sounds like a fun day." Kagome said, sarcastically, sitting up and leaning towards her desk, fixing the mess from before. "Oh and here's your jacket." She said, shrugging it off and handing it to him.

"Keep it. It's too small for me. Besides, it looks better on you anyway." Inuyasha said, not looking up from a stack of papers that was crowding his desk.

"But…its yours."

"Yours now." Inuyasha said with a smile, looking up.

"Oh. Well…thank you." She said, putting it back on, smiling at him.

He just dismissed her thanks with a wave of his hand, looking down at all the papers on his desk, and then checking his watch. "Shit. Come on. We're late." He said, reaching into the desk and pulling out his gun. "We have to go escort Naraku and Onigumo."

Kagome nodded, following him to the elevator, touching her own side, realizing she didn't have her own gun.

* * *

The day was hot and bright, a rare occurrence considering it was the middle of fall. The street was empty today, for the moving of Naraku and Onigumo. Being two of the most wanted men in the country, they weren't taking any chances.

A big black van sat outside the department, the back doors open, with two metal benches on either side nailed down, and a steel wall separating the back from the drivers, with only a tiny window for the drivers to look through to see the prisoners.

Two agents were already inside sitting on opposite benches, waiting for Naraku and Onigumo. Police cars sat at the ends of the street, blocking traffic. And several agents stood in the street, guns at the ready, waiting for the criminals.

Finally, shackled, Naraku and Onigumo were led out of the building by two big officers. Kagome stood waiting in a long line of agents, Inuyasha beside her and Sesshomaru on her other side.

Everyone was silent, watching as the two men were led towards the van. But, before they reached it, a gun shot burst into the air, killing the silence.

In that instant, chaos emerged. Federal Agents were shouting and waving their guns in the air to find the source of the bullets, while others were trying to get Naraku and Onigumo into the car. But it was two late. After the first gun was fired, three more came right after it, and then more and more, until all you could hear was the sound of guns firing.

Naraku and Onigumo both fell to the ground, as did the men who were escorting them out. After that the gun fire came towards the line of agents, shooting one here and there.

"Get down!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Kagome behind the van. Stumbling, she steadied herself and watched as Inuyasha went back out into the line of fire.

It didn't take long before the perpetrators were found and shot. Kagome came out from behind the van, and walking towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, watched as four agents dragged the bodies of the gunmen over to Sesshomaru. Two were dressed in a cop's uniform, and no doubt had stood in the same line as Kagome had. The other two had on street clothes that were now blood stained.

"Who are they?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as his men started going through their pockets, looking for information.

"Her henchmen of course!" Inuyasha said madly, cursing under his breath.

Kagome watched, stunned at what had happened. Dead bodies lay on the hard ground, blooding spilling out. Looking over at the van she saw Naraku laying face down on the ground, with several bullet wounds in his body.

"How are your stitches?" Sesshomaru asked, turning towards Kagome, looking at her arm.

"Oh…uh fine. They're, fine. Thanks." She said, with a shaky smile.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, smiling a grim smile, then turned back towards his brother. He had the same opinion of Kagome as Inuyasha. She was too young, too innocent to live this kind of life. And, even though he knew he shouldn't get too attached to any one person, he was worried about her. Which is why she was partnered with Inuyasha. He was quite capable of taking care of himself, and Kagome. She would be safe with him.

Looking over his shoulder at her, he sighed. She reminded him of his mother, before she died. Sweet and loving and caring. Wouldn't hurt a fly, hell, she couldn't even if she wanted to. This was not the job for her, and yet here she was.

"Sesshomaru." Turning he walked towards his brother, who had walked over to the van. "About Kagome…maybe you should reassign her? You know…to desk work."

Sesshomaru sighed, looking again at the girl, who was now helping another agent cover up a body.

"You know as well as I do that in our line of work, desk work, doesn't exist. She'll have stake outs and shoot outs and everything." He said. Then, in a softer tone, "Look, I don't like it either, but that's the way it is. She's with you though. And she can…take care of herself." He said, though he doubted that slightly. "She'll be ok. Don't worry." Then, with a pat on his brother's shoulder, he walked away, back towards the middle of the action.

Grumbling, Inuyasha followed, touching Kagome's good arm. "We have to go. The drug bust?" he reminded, watching as Kagome nodded, relieved to leave the bloody scene.

* * *

Kagome sat shot gun in Inuyasha's car, her feet up on the dashboard, twisting her ring around her finger. "We've been here for three hours. It was suppose to happen two hours ago. …Maybe the information was wrong?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder to see Inuyasha staring out of a pair of binoculars.

"It'll happen." Inuyasha repeated again, although he was starting to doubt it.

"Ok, if you say so." Kagome said, quietly, looking sadly down at her ring.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at her.

"…Yeah. Just…yeah, I'm fine." She said, twirling her ring again.

"…Kagome, maybe this isn't the right job for you." Inuyasha said, turning to look at her completely. She just kept twirling her ring, as if she didn't hear him. "Maybe…"

"My father, he died. He was killed actually. A few years back. And after that, I promised things would be different. That I would fix things, change things. And…well here I am. I've made it this far, I'm not going back now."

Inuyasha watched Kagome, seeing her twirl her ring even faster, made a mental note that that was her nervous habit, and nodded his head. "I'm sorry. About your dad. My mom died. About 5 years ago now."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said, looking over at him.

Inuyasha nodded, looking back out the windshield, and sighing. "We can go to the shooting range tomorrow, if you want."

"I would like that, thank you." Kagome said, smiling her sweet smile.

Inuyasha just nodded, putting the binoculars back up to his face.

* * *

After another 5 hours of staking out, Inuyasha finally called it off, and they headed back to the office. "I just need to run in and report this. It'll only take a minute. Need anything?" he asked, unbuckling himself and turning to her, a hand on the door.

"No I'm good."

Nodding, Inuyasha left, leaving Kagome alone in the car.

Looking out her window, she sighed, laying her head against it. The street had been cleaned, and it was almost as if the whole bloody shoot out today had never happened. But it had happened and now…

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and sighed, pushing everything out of her mind.

10 minutes later, the car door opened, and Kagome jumped, gasping, and looked around, dazed.

Inuyasha laughed, climbing into the car, looking at Kagome. "Fall asleep?" he asked, starting up the car and driving away from the building.

"No." Kagome said weakly, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll be at my place in a minute and you can sleep then."

"I don't have any clothes." Kagome said, looking towards Inuyasha.

"I have some."

* * *

"Here." He said, handing her one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Thanks Inuyasha. For everything. I know…I know I'm not the best agent or anything. So thank you, for looking out for me. And for being such a good partner."

Inuyasha just smiled and shrugged, "That's what I'm here for."

Kagome smiled, stood up on her tip toes, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before heading to the bathroom to change.

Inuyasha watched after her, amazed. The Kagome he knew from 4 days ago wouldn't have the nerve to even touch his hand, and now she was kissing his cheek? "She's just full of surprises…" he said, leaning against the couch behind him.

His apartment was decent size. One room, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a decent sized living room.

The black couch behind him stood in front of a TV and a coffee table full of files and folders. To the left was a cream colored rocking chair and behind that a small kitchen, with black and white tiles, a table, two chairs, and a stove, dishwasher, refrigerator, and microwave. His bedroom stood straight ahead of him, the door left slightly ajar. Staring to his right, he waited for the bathroom door to open again.

When it finally did, Kagome walked out of the room, in nothing but his gray shirt, showing off her legs and tiny body, holding his shorts in her hands.

"I tried them on, but they were too big, I couldn't move without them sliding down." She explained, handing them back to Inuyasha.

Nodding, his eyes traveled up and down her body before he could stop himself. "Its fine." He said, pulling his eyes away, silently scolding himself. "You can sleep in my bed. And in the morning there's a box of my mom's old clothes that you can help yourself to. We'll go to the shooting range before work. Ok?"

"Oh no, no, no." Kagome said, blushing. The lights were off in the apartment, the only light being the moon that was reflected in through the window. But that was enough for Inuyasha to see her blush, and smile. "I couldn't sleep in your bed, or wear your mother's clothes. Really. I couldn't. The cough is fine, and the clothes I had on today." She said, nodding towards her red long sleeve shirt and the pants she was wearing minutes before, and the jacket on top.

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "The bed is yours, and as for the clothes, my mom would want you to wear them." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and watched an emotion he couldn't place fall over her face.

"I…couldn't." she said, her voice so small and fragile.

Inuyasha took a step towards her, lifting her chin up with his finger then read her face. All he saw was remorse. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him, biting her lip, before gathering her wits. "I just…I can tell how much she meant to you. You don't want me to wear her clothes." The way she said 'me' made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow as he dropped his hand.

"Yes, I do. I think you're…well a lot like my mom. In a good way." Inuyasha watched as she opened her mouth, to protest, before something flashed over her face, too quickly for him to read, and she shut her mouth.

"Ok. Well, thank you, again, for everything." She said, smiling.

"Its my pleasure." Inuyasha watched as she headed for the bedroom door, smiling again one last time, before closing the door.

Inuyasha studied the door for a moment, suspicious, before shrugging his shoulder and walking over to the other side of the couch. He pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his muscular chest. Unzipping his pants, he stepped out of his shoes, kicking them to the side, then stepping out of his pants. When he was finally in just his boxers, he laid down on the couch, running a hand down his silver hair with a sigh, then closing his amber eyes, calling it a day.

* * *

And that's all folks! Chapter four is complete! I hope you guys like it...and I want to thank all of you that have reviewed, I really appreciate them and I love reading them. Read and review. Till Next Time...


	5. Chapter 5

"And why do you think you would be good for this job?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at the man sitting in the chair in front of his job.

"Well, with all the killings last week I thought maybe you would need some help. I'm a hard worker and I can get the job done." The man was in his mid 30's, all brown hair, and a diamond watch on his wrist.

Sesshomaru sighed, running a hand thro his silver hair. "Well your records show a good history. You're certainly qualified."

"Thank you sir."

"Yes…yes ok you're hired. You start today. The detective outside can show you around, now if you'll excuse me I need to talk Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hurried to say, standing up abruptly.

The man looked a bit startled at how abruptly his meeting ended, but nodded, got to his feet, and shook his new boss's hand. With a final nod, the man turned and left, giving the silver haired man he assumed was Inuyasha a nod in passing, then left, hiding his smirk all the while.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said in greeting, closing the office door behind him, before walking to stand in front of his brother.

Both men looked identical to their late father, Inutashio. They had the same silver hair, amber eyes, similar in height, and their attitudes were scarily alike, though each shared a special, warm place in their hearts for Inuyasha's late mother, who was a mother to Sesshomaru as well. Now, the brothers were all they had left.

"How has Kagome adjusted?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting back down behind his crowded desk into his chair, gesturing for Inuyasha to do the same.

"Very well," Inuyasha said, sitting down. "She's a good shot…and she has a good eye…"

Sesshomaru nodded, waiting for his brother to continue. The two sat in silence, listening to hum of business that was going on right outside their doors.

"Did you…" Inuyasha started, waiting for his brother to finish his sentence. Sesshomaru just nodded.

"Inuyasha I was curious too…" Sesshomaru said, hoping that would somehow be a comfort. But it wasn't. He was going behind his partners back to find out information on her. His nice, sweet, friendly partner and here he was going behind her back…

"It just didn't make sense…she hadn't ever held a gun, and she's so young…so nice and naïve…" Inuyasha rambled.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, agreeing with his brother. "I was curious about her too. Hell I'm sure everyone who saw her on this floor was…"

Inuyasha just nodded. They sat in silence for minutes, before Sesshomaru finally handed his brother the folder. He opened it up and started reading:

'_Name: Kagome Higurashi. _

_Age: 18_

_Birth Date: 7/23/92_

_Race: Human_

_Hair: Black_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 103_

_Occupation: FDA Detective_

_Birth place: Tokyo, Japan_

_Father: Jaken Higurashi_

_Birth: 4/03/67_

_Death: 8/23/05_

_Occupation: unknown_

_Mother: Unknown_

_Birth: unknown_

_Death: unknown_

_Occupation: unknown_

_**No known siblings _

_**No known relatives_

_Father's death: Unsolved. Shot in the back twice, died instantly. Body found in a dark alley on the other side of town from his town house. No suspects. Funeral held on 8/30/05_

_*An unknown friend of the family took 13-year-old Kagome in_

_*Academy/training school: Unknown_

_* Previous occupation: none'_

Inuyasha read over the file, twice before looking up at Sesshomaru. "There are a lot of unknowns..."

"Yes there are…but with all our sources, this is all we could gather."

Inuyasha nodded, taking in all the information again. "There's no mother?"

"I couldn't find any information on her. Not on the birth certificate, no marriage license, no woman's name on the house, I looked everywhere Inuyasha. I double checked everything myself personally. I did the whole profile myself."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing his brother was the best, and with all his connections, if he couldn't find something, it wasn't there. But still…she had to have a mom…what happened to her?

"She had exceptional letters of recommendation, from some very important people Inuyasha. They all checked out so I had no choice in hiring her. I much rather she had a safer job…we both do…" Sesshomaru said in a low gruff tone, as if he hated admitting that he cared for her.

Inuyasha nodded, knowing just how his brother felt. He shouldn't care about her as much as he did. He only knew her for about a week. But she was so naïve and so sweet and reminded him of his mother…it was hard not to care.

"I better go." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru just nodded, watching as his brother got up, leaving the profile on his desk, and walked out of his office. Sighing, he ran a hand through his long silver hair, looking around his cluttered office.

A book shelf ran across the left side of his wall, holding an array of books and folders. On the wall in front of him was the door, and beside that a row of filing cabinets. On his right side was a window for him to see out into his department, and a mess of chairs potted plants. The two wooden chairs sitting in front of him made the room look even sloppier, and his desk was the finishing touch of his disorganized apartment with papers strewn around every inch of it, covering his computer and phone.

Sighing, he started straightening his papers, knowing that it was going to be a long day, and it had only just started.

* * *

"Hey."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, seeing her already in her seat with a cup of coffee in front of her and a stack of papers.

"Hey." He repeated, taking his seat in front of her and started looking around his desk.

"We have a lead on a drug bust. We should get going soon."

Inuyasha just nodded, still feeling guilty over going behind Kagome's back to find out information about her. He would bash someone's head in for doing that to him…

Shaking his head, he looked up at her and saw she was smiling at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"You shouldn't worry so much ya know," she answered instead, getting out of her chair. "You'll get wrinkles." She was leaning over her desk, one hand supporting her weight and the other had her coffee in it. Her hair fell off her shoulder, covering the right side of her face, hiding part of her eye. But Inuyasha could see the laughter swirling in her chocolate eyes. "Let's go." She said, standing up and walking towards the elevator.

Inuyasha smiled after her, chuckling. "Like you would know anything about wrinkles." He mumbled her face wrinkle free.

She only shrugged her shoulder, her back towards him, waiting for the doors to open. Slightly impressed that she heard him, as far away as she was, and considering she was human, Inuyasha stood next to her side and waited for the doors to open.

* * *

"Gum."

"Marble."

"Elephant."

"Tyrant."

"Umm…I don't know Kagome. We've been playing for hours." Inuyasha sighed.

The two partners sat in Inuyasha's car, a good distance away from the abandoned building, waiting for the dealers. Inuyasha once again held a pair of binoculars to his eyes, though his demon vision was excellent, while Kagome scanned the streets.

"This should have been over by now; we've been waiting for hours. I think our sources are wrong Inuyasha…" Kagome said, ignoring his comment about their current game, "The Letter Game", and got back to the issue at hand.

"It would seem so…" he said, scowling.

Usually his sources were dead on…but within the last week everything has been off.

A loud grumble broke their silence, and Kagome quickly covered her stomach with her hands, ignoring Inuyasha's laughter.

"We've been here long enough. How about we get some dinner? We'll just stop off by the office, file some paperwork, tell Sesshomaru that this failed, and head off. Good?"

Kagome nodded, watching the streets fly by as Inuyasha drove back to the department, conveniently not seeing the 60mph signs.

As soon as they got back to the department it was another 3 hours before they could call it a day. After 2 unexpected interrogations, a seemingly endless stack of paper work, and a conference with Sesshomaru, the partners finally ended up sitting across each other, back at the pancake house for the dinner meal.

"So partner," Inuyasha started, filling the gap of silence, "tell me more about yourself."

He was watching her push her food around her plate with her fork, but as soon as he said that, she froze.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, looking up at him, laying her fork down.

"Well I know you said your father died, so what about your mother?" he asked innocently, as if he hadn't read her profile.

"I never knew her." Kagome answered easily, taking a sip of her coffee. "It was just my dad and I. What about you? Are you and your father close?"

"We were. He died."

"I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha just nodded, not wanting to get into the topic of his father. "So your mother just left you on a doorstep?"

Kagome laughed, but it was lacking the emotion it usually held. "Yes actually."

Inuyasha hid his surprise, waiting for Kagome to continue.

"Apparently my parents were total strangers who met in a bar, had a one night stand, and 9 months later my mother was standing on his porch and handing me off to him."

Inuyasha stared down at his plate, not sure how to respond that. Curiosity got the better of him, and he proceeded in his questions. "I'm so sorry about your mom. Didn't you say something about a sister?" he asked in an off handed way.

Kagome laughed, looking into his eyes, and Inuyasha was shocked to see her eyes. A look of understanding was swirling around in her chocolate brown eyes, mixed with a shocking pure excitement. She looked…older, dangerous, like she was on to him and ready to play back.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, shocked in her change in behavior.

"Nothing," she said. But he could tell by the twinkle in her eyes that she was lying, and he knew that she knew that he knew that she was. Inuyasha opened his mouth but closed it. He wasn't sure how to react to this side of her.

"She wasn't a real sister." Kagome started, answering his question, twirling her ring again. "But we were…one in the same."

"Best friends?"

She laughed again, before nodding her head. "We were very close."

Inuyasha just nodded focusing all his attention on Kagome. She looked so…daring…daring him to question her, daring him to find out all her secrets. He just didn't know what those secrets could possibly be.

"What happened to you after your father died?"

"I went to stay with one of my father's old friends from college. I just called him uncle."

"What was his real name?"

"I couldn't tell you. I don't know if he ever told me his real name. He was very fond of nicknames. After a while it just got confusing which name to call him so I settled for uncle."

Inuyasha nodded, still staring at her. "What about your grandparents?"

"I've never known them."

"No aunts or uncles?"

"My father was an only child."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing this already.

"What about you?" Kagome asked, pushing her plate aside and looking up at Inuyasha.

"What about me?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee, digesting the information she had just told him.

"Well your mother and father are both dead, when did you become an orphan?"

If he was offended by her matter of fact tone, he didn't let on. He put his cup down, folded his hands together, and answered her question. "My mom died when I was 7, and my father died when I was 15."

"And what about Sesshomaru?"

"We're only half brothers. His mother died after giving birth to him. But my mom was his mom too. She raised him like her own and they were very closed. He considered her his mother." He paused, taking another gulp of coffee before continuing. "He was 9 when our mother died and 17 when our father did."

"What happened to you guys?"

"Our dad was a great detective. He had a lot of connections. After he died, his partner took Sesshomaru and me in. Our father had taught us a lot about being a detective. All we would need to know. So Sesshomaru started as a rooky detective and quickly worked his way up the ranks to captain. I started when I was 17 and now I'm a senior detective. Which brings me to my next question, how did you end up my partner and not a rookie's?"

"Sesshomaru assigned me to you." She said easily, but Inuyasha could see something more in her eyes.

"Your eyes give you away."

"Only went when I let them."

Inuyasha sighed, now frustrated with his partner. She was so confusing! One moment she was shy and timid, and the next she was daring and dangerous. It was like she had two totally different personalities. "I don't get you!" he said, shaking his head.

The two sat in silence, just looking at each other for minutes. It wasn't until the waitress came and refilled their coffee cups that they started talking again.

"I should get going." Kagome said, standing up and putting 30 dollars on the table, plus a 5 dollar tip.

"I'll pay for it, and besides you didn't eat much. You should eat more. You're under weight."

"It's been paid for," Kagome said, putting the rest of her money in her pocket, "And for your information I'm perfectly healthy and not hungry."

She put her jacket on and Inuyasha stood up to watch her leave.

"Oh and next time you want to know something about me Inuyasha, just ask, I have nothing to hide." She paused for a second, before continuing, "You don't have to look at my profile. Same goes for Sesshomaru. Ok? See you tomorrow partner."

With that and a backwards wave, she walked out of the pancake house and turned the corner, out of Inuyasha's sight, leaving him with more questions than before he came in.

* * *

She sat in her usual chair, her cat Cujo on her lap, with her mask on her face. Her eyes were as green as emeralds, and her hair the color of chocolate, and her nails as blue as sapphires. She was the epitome of beauty and grace, even with her plain white mask.

The only sound in the large room was that of Cujo purring, the fat orange cat lying with her head on her masters crossed leg, lazily taking a cap nap.

Absentmindedly petting her pet, She looked out the remainders of her pawns. Only 8 had survived the first week, which was more than she thought with this batch of weaklings. Though they all looked horrible. Bags and dark lines circled under their eyes, and their clothes were thrown on, not even properly straightened.

She looked out of place, an image of beauty linked with ogres. Though she only wore a black shirt that went to her elbows, exposing her creamy white arms, and black pants, she looked radiant.

"Our source in the FDA has been secured in a higher position within the walls." She said.

She watched as all the men silently nodded their heads, knowing better by this point in time than to talk. She smirked; glad they were finally catching on, though her mask hid this.

"What have you learned from your sources?" She asked, gesturing to the 4 men on her left.

"Nothing to worry about. They're just charting your previous criminal activities and trying to find a pattern. They're hoping to find out when you'll strike next." Said the man closest to Her. He was rather ugly, with an abnormally large nose, and two bushes of gray eyebrows. He was bald, except for two patches of curly gray on either side of his head, and he was a bit on the heavy side. But the numerous diamond rings on his fingers and his diamond watch told just how wealthy he was.

"And you?" She asked, gesturing to the right 4.

"They're more focused on petty crimes. You're on a list of Most Wanted, and there's the occasional discussion on your past crimes, but that's it." The farthest from her answered. He was a plain man, nothing really distinguishable about him. Average face, build, height, voice, age. He was just another face in a crowd.

The 8 men stared up at Her, not knowing what she was thinking. The mask covered her entire face, so they couldn't read her expression; she continued petting her cat without missing a beat, and her eyes were as cold and emotionless as an ice cube.

"I want you all to get a good night sleep. The day after tomorrow you all have a mission in which you'll need all your energy. You all will be involved in your first heist, under me." She paused long enough for the information to sink in, looking at all of their faces. A rainbow of emotions passed over their faces with whirlwind speed.

Excitement, worry, dread, fear, adrenaline, happiness, and pure raw terror.

"You two," She said, pointing to the two closest to her on her left. "You're going to be driving the get away car. Your destination is going to be an abandoned field on the east side of town; it'll be about 15 minutes away from the jewelry store. You'll be given precise directions and I'll expect you to have them memorized."

"You two," She barked to the two remaining men on her left. "You'll be disguised as security guards. We'll change your appearance so you're not recognized, and your job is to make sure everything runs smoothly. Don't let anyone be a hero. Stick around and talk to the cops, you're to tell them that there were three men. Describe what you see. Just their height, their clothes, and the masks. You'll have records at the store and employee ID's, but it's purely cosmetic and won't check out if they dig deeper, so make sure you're out of there before they realize you're not security guards, you'll drive the car that will be waiting for you in a near by parking lot up to the safe house."

"You," She said, pointing at the man closest to her on the right. "I hope you know how to fly a chopper. You'll fly everyone to the safe house from the field. You'll go as high as you can and stay in the clouds as much as possible. You'll travel on the outskirts of the city until you get to the safe house. You'll get directions and you will be expected to have them memorized."

The man, in his early 30's, blonde, and chubby, opened his mouth, but stopped when She interrupted him, "I don't care if you don't know how to fly a chopper. Learn damnnit." She hissed, effectively silencing any words he might have wanted to say. The man just nodded, thanking his lucky stars that she turned her attention away from him.

"You two," She said, waving her hand at the next two in line on the right, "You're going to be the robbers. Your job is to get in and out, easy. If anyone gets in your way do not hesitate to kill them, because I will not hesitate to kill you if this doesn't go smoothly. I want you to take as many jewels and as much money as you can. You'll have exactly 5 minutes, no more. After the 5 minutes, you'll go out the back door and get in the car. You'll be dressed head to toe in black, so there's reason for you to leave any DNA, and god help you if you do."

"And finally you," She said, pointing to the average man on her right sitting farthest from her, "You're going to be me." She paused letting the information sink in. "You'll be dressed head to toe in black, and you'll have a mask that will be provided later. Your only job is to make sure that everyone knows who is behind the robbery. Do not mess this up. I have a reputation to uphold, and not even god will be able to save your sorry ass if you mess that up. You have the same instructions as the other robbers, 5 minutes; grab whatever you can from the store, leave the people's belongings alone. You don't have time to mess with them."

She took a deep breath, taking a minute to let the information sink in. Cujo opened one of her blue eyes and yawned, baring her teeth to the world and stretching out beneath her master's hand. She looked up at her master with pearly blue eyes, her head cocked to the left, purring continuously.

"This is a simple heist," She started slowly…Her voice taking on a dangerous tone. "There is no reason for this to get screwed up. And I want it to be known that I will you kill if it does get screwed up. Now, there will be three tanks of gasoline in chopper. Once the car gets to the field, take it to the most remote section and burn it. Keep your gloves and masks on until you're inside the safe house; don't take it off a moment before. Once you're at the safe house, there will be a change of clothes waiting for all of you, put all the items you wore in a bag, and burn the bag. The chopper will go back into the building, just make sure you close the top once it's in. The other car will go in the garage, make sure you wipe it down of all your finger prints. You'll all wait there for 24 hours, and then you'll report back here at 1 am sharp that night. Take the van in the garage. No one will notice your missing, for those 2 and a half days, so don't worry. Alibis for all of you have been taken care of. Now, this is a small, simple heist, and now that you're working for me, there is no room for error. Especially since I won't be there this time. It's a very rare thing when I'm not the one actually there, but I have bigger fish to fry, so I'm leaving it up to you to take care of. Don't, disappoint me."

Silence fell upon the room, and even Cujo stopped purring. The dim fire in the fireplace crackled in its hearth, creating the only sound in the room. She had to suppress the overwhelming urge to yawn. It was so late…or early depending on how you look at it.

"Any questions?" She asked, bored now with the conversation. She watched, waiting for one of them to ask something, but when they didn't, She continued, "Your clothes, directions and times sheet, are already at your house. Burn it after you've memorized it." With that she waved her hand, and they soundly stood and filed out of the room through the right door.

Sighing, She picked up Cujo and cuddled her in her arms, ignoring the little meow of protest, and walked out of the room through that sat behind Her chair, letting the door shut silently behind her, locking.

* * *

And there you have it! The fifth chapter! I hope you all like it. Sorry this one was a bit later in updating. I hope you all enjoy reading this! Read and Review. Till Next Time...


	6. Chapter 6

It was the morning of the heist. By now, all her nervous jitters have vanished. This was after all, just one of her countless heists. And this was on a relatively small and easy one.

Sighing, She sat up in her king sized bed and scooted over to the side, letting her feet dangle over the edge, she looked down. Her bed sat on a high perch, standing 3 feet above the floor, her ultra soft king sized bed added another 2 feet. She needed a stepping ladder to get in and out of the bed. But the bed was amazing; it was a 4 poster bed with a soft pink canopy up above, and a matching curtain that wrapped around the entire bed. Her bedspread, sheets, and pillow cases were the same magnificent soft, flowery pink, which cost 3 million dollars to custom make. From the floor to the end of the poster, the bed was 12 feet high.

Climbing down the soft, padded step stairs to the floor, She pulled the hair band out of Her hair and laid it on the night stand beside her bed. She pushed her feet into her fuzzy purple slippers, grabbed her warm, fuzzy blue robe, tied the sash into a bow in front of her, and walked the distance of her enormous room to her adjoining bathroom.

Her bedroom was the size of a small ballroom; the height of the room was 20 feet, the length was 40 feet, and the width was 30 feet. The carpet was a bright, warm yellow color, one that could make a sun flower look pale in comparison. The ceiling was the colors of the night sky at its darkest, with professionally drawn stars the color of silver and the purest white. Against one wall, was a soft, rosy color of red, with a dark mahogany door that leads into the bathroom. The wall opposite that was a silky blue color, a mixture of the bluest sea and the clear morning blue sky. The wall holding the second dark mahogany leading out of the room was a shock pink. And the last wall opposite that was stunning lavender, with a mix of a darker purple, holding the third mahogany door leading into the closet.

All along the ceiling were 3 chandeliers, hanging down 3 feet. They were all made or pure silver, and were simple in their design, yet elegant to a fault. The chandeliers were outlined by a star on the ceiling, making all the stars in that area glow, though it produced quite enough light in the room to make up for the fact that there were no windows.

She had several vanities scattered throughout the room, all holding priceless valuables that she cherished or had stolen in her career. She had dozens of pictures hanging on the walls, all of flowers or sayings or animals, none of people. All the frames were gold, with elegant stenciling in the sides. She had a row of book shelves, all filled with books, those for enjoyment, romance novels, high school dramas, mysteries, and those for work, business books, accounting and investment books. Her closet was half the size of her room, making for a very big closet. On the left side of the closet were Her shoes, filling the racks that went across the entire wall. Hanging above that were hooks that She hung her numerous purses and bags on. On the front wall and the right wall was a long pole that She hung all her dresses and shirts. The colors and lengths of the dresses and shirts varied, but She had them all. Long yellow dress, short sleeved blue shirt, strapless gray dress, you name it. Underneath that were shelves that she folded her bottoms on. And on the last wall held Her belts, like the purses, on hooks, around the door. The last substantial thing in Her room was the desk. The dark mahogany desk held Her sleek black computer, where She did most of her work from.

Her room totally clashed, she knew, but it was the only real home She ever knew, and She loved all the colors. They were handpicked, and all professionally painted, costing 1.3 million dollars.

Sighing, She ran her hand through her hair and opened the bathroom door with the other.

The floor and walls were a pure tiled light blue, with a pure silky white ceiling. The shower, a sunken in bath tub, sink, and toilet were all pearly white. In the far left corer was the bath tub, with a built in water proof pillow against one of the walls. Across from that on the right wall was the shower, with a towel rack by the door. The sink was built into the counter that lined half way down the right wall, with a mirror running its length, with a trash can on the end of it. Across from the mirror was a curtain. Opening the curtain there were shelves of wigs, colored contacts, cases among cases of glasses, mustaches and beards for when She was disguised as a man, fake noses and mouths, ears and even eyebrows, and at the bottom were towels and wash rags and toilet paper. Beside the curtain was the toilet, with another trash can beside that.

Ignoring the curtain, She went to the sink, washed her face, and then looked into the mirror, letting the water drip off Her face. Sighing, She touched her face, before dropping her hand and yawning.

* * *

They were in a diner, a block away, when they heard the shouts and gun shots. Inuyasha was out of his chair in an instant, his gun in hand, with Kagome right behind him, using her phone to call for back up.

They closed the distance between them and the robbery in progress in moments, having been less than a block away. By the time they got there the bystanders were face down on the ground, four security guards, and three employees among them, making a grand total of 20 civilians, and three men in masks pointing guns and throwing their loot into secure black bags.

Two of the men were wearing plan black masks, but the third was wearing an elegantly designed mask, a red with jewels and glitter on it, looking regal and expensive.

"FDA freeze!" Inuyasha yelled, bursting through the door, Kagome behind him, gun drawn.

Inuyasha visibly saw them jump, surprised by the glass shattering as it bounced off the door.

One of the men turned and shot at the two detectives, while the other two gathered the bags and rushed out a back door.

Inuyasha and Kagome dodged the bullets and fired off some of their own, but the man was through the door unharmed.

Inuyasha was after them through the door, while Kagome paused long enough to tell the people on the floor that they would be ok and that back up was on the way.

As she rushed through the back door she saw one of the men in the black mask fire off one final shot before closing the door as the car veered out of the parking lot in a blur of speed.

Cursing, Kagome put her gun away and was about to make another call for back up when she noticed her partner, in a pool of blood on the ground. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, rushing to his side in a moment.

He was unconscious, shot twice, once in the shoulder and again in the stomach. Though he was half demon, the amount of blood he lost made him pass out.

Frantically, Kagome took off her shirt, tore it in half, and pressed them tightly against his wounds. Brushing away her tears, and not even caring that her blue bra was completely exposed, she brushed her now red fingers against his neck, looking for a heartbeat. Not finding one, she let out a chocked cry. Quickly, she got on her knees over his chest, folded one hand over the other, and then quickly pressed against the middle of his chest.

Her tears dried up as she focused completely on her goal, doing 29 more compressions before leaning down and breathing into him twice. His lips were dry, and a bit chapped, but they felt right to her soft lips. Lingering only a millisecond longer than needed, before doing 30 more compressions and repeating the cycle. She got 4 cycles in before back up arrived.

One man grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pulled her up and out of the way while two men carrying a stretcher laid it down beside her partner, lifted him onto it, then rushed away carrying him back to the ambulance.

* * *

Sesshomaru rushed into the waiting room, feeling sick and knowing he looked as bad as he felt.

Running his hand through his hair as an effort to calm himself, he scanned the room, saw Kagome in a corner, and walked quickly over to her. "How is he?" he asked in a way of greeting.

"He's in surgery. The doctor…he lost a lot of blood, but by the time he got here he was breathing and his heart was still beating, plus he's a half demon…as long as the bullets didn't hit any internal organs he should be just fine…they think he'll make it." She rambled, looking down at the plain tan tiled floor.

Sesshomaru nodded, then added, "Thank you. I heard what you did for my brother. Thank you so much for saving him."

Kagome nodded, saying a quiet, "Your welcome."

Sesshomaru said nothing, just sitting down beside her, placing his elbows on his knees and putting his head down into his hands.

The two stayed silent for another 3 hours, neither leaving the room for a minute. Finally, a man in scrubs and gloves came out and walked over to them.

"You're Inuyasha's family?" the man asked, looking the pair over.

"I'm his brother." Sesshomaru said, jumping to his feet, Kagome right behind him.

"Your brother will be fine. The bullets just missed some vital organs, and with the demon blood in him, he'll be out of the hospital within the week. I suggest He not go back to work for another week or two after that. And he shouldn't be lifting anything too heavy or anything strenuous with his left arm. And he should lay off any red meats, or anything else that's hard to digest. He should just eat some protein shakes for a while. We're prescribing him some pain killers to take as needed, and we suggest he come back in if the pain gets to be too much."

The doctor paused, letting all this information sink in before continuing on, "The surgery went smoothly, and he should be awake by now. You shouldn't stay too long because he needs his rest, but you can go see him now."

With a nod, the doctor turned away, and led Sesshomaru first into Inuyasha's room. The brothers were together for a good 5 minutes, before Sesshomaru finally left and Kagome went in.

Inuyasha was leaning against his pillows, his head falling off to the right, his hair splayed around his shoulders.

Gulping, she went to his bed side and sat in one of the chairs. She was stiff; her back ached from such inhuman like posture. Her hands sat limply on her knees, and her entire body was tensed. She jumped a foot in the air when Inuyasha started talking.

Laughing, he shook his head, ignoring how raspy he sounded. "Scare you?" he asked.

Kagome just sat dumbly, mouth hanging open, not sure how to answer.

Sighing, he sat up, and looked over at her. "Relax, ok?"

And as if on cue her body un-tensed and she slumped back against the chair. Tears burned her eyes, and she was biting her lip, twirling her ring around her finger.

"Hey it's ok." Inuyasha said, opening his eyes, smelling her tears. "I'm ok."

Kagome nodded, willing her tears to go away. She hugged the jacket one of the ambulance men gave her, and took deep calming breaths.

"You're a good partner." Inuyasha said quietly, closing his eyes again.

"No…I should have been out there with you…but I was too late…"

"You were only a second behind me, and you kept me alive. You're a great partner."

Kagome just nodded, afraid to speak for fear she would cry.

"Ya know, starting out I thought I would be the one who had to save you. But I was wrong. You really can take care of yourself. And more so, you took care of me too Kagome. Yeah, you're a great partner."

Kagome smiled, his words filling her heart with pride. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said, softly.

He just nodded, his triangle ears twitching, before going still as he fell asleep.

Kagome smiled, tears of happiness streaming down her face. Happy that he was ok. Happy that he was her partner. Happy that she helped him. But another feeling was dwelling in her gut, a feeling she knew all to well, one telling her she was getting too close, and that she should get out now. Knowing she couldn't, she stopped smiling.

* * *

Viola! Sorry this took longer than the rest to be posted and thats its a bit shorter. I was having a rough week. But its up now. And as to the size, short, yes, but its quality not quantity. And this not only has Inuyasha getting shot, but gives some more information about Her. Lol no, it doesn't reveal who She is, but now you know more about where She lives and a bit about her personalty. Again, I want to thank all my readers for reading and reviewers for reviewing. And to respond to the most commonly asked questoin, who She is, well I can't very well give that bit of information away, but some of you are on the right track and you're almost there! Lol you're really close...don't give up! Well anywho, Chapter 6 up and done. Read and Review. Till Next TIme...


	7. Chapter 7

"You bloody morons!" She screamed, waving around a gun in the air. "I give you a simple task! Simple! And somehow you screw even that up!"

To say She was angry would be like saying that the sun was hot. It was late…or rather early, and She hadn't slept since the night before the robbery, two days ago.

Though Her men had gotten away with the jewels, stealing a net worth of 14.5 million dollars in jewels and money, they hadn't had time to torch the car, and towards the end they got messy, their masks falling off, so they were possibly identified, and possibly left DNA at the crime.

Even the fake security guards screwed up, causing a scene when they exited the scene, causing yet another unnecessary chase. They had fortunately escaped, and made it to the safe house without being followed or apprehended, but that wasn't much of a consolation to Her.

"Why? Why the hell are you so damn pathetic!" She screamed, pointing the gun at one of the men sitting around the table, quickly aiming it from one man to the next. "You made me look like a fool! I have a reputation to uphold for gods sake!"

"A cop came…" one of the men stammered, one of the robbers. "We shot at him like you told us to…we listened we did!" he pleaded, cowering in fear as She trained the gun on him. "We got right out of there…and we kept shooting…there was nothing we could have done…"

Glaring down at the man Her finger itched to pull the trigger, but She knew that She couldn't. Liked it or not, She needed these pathetic imbeciles. All of Her other men were too much more valuable than this pathetic lot of wimps, and sacrificing them over these weaklings would just be plain stupid. And She was not stupid.

"The sight of you disgusts me!" She hissed, Her voice dangerous and low. "You pathetic worthless pigs. Out of the kindness of my heart," She spat, the words sounding bitter as they came out, "I'm letting you spineless saps live, but only if you can redeem yourself."

The men all nodded their heads vigorously, giving Her a sick urge to want to slice their throats… Resisting this barbaric action, She gritted Her teeth together, begging for patience to get through this.

"You need to prove your worth to me. I don't care how you do it, whether it's your own money, or you steal to get it, whatever the case, you all need to bring me 8 million dollars by this time tomorrow night. If you fail, I'll kill you. If you don't show up, you'll wish I would kill you. Is that understood?"

She watched as they slowly nodded their heads, not fond of the idea of giving up their money. "I want you to know, I'm not cleaning up after you this time. If you decide to steal the money and get caught, you're on your own."

She waited again till the rats nodded their heads, ever more reluctant, before dismissing them with a wave of her gun. As soon as they were all out of the room She barked out an order for one of her staff.

"Clean up their mess." She said simply, referring to the mess they left at the crime scene. "Find that damn car and burn it, all files on it and photographs, anything, burn it. Any DNA or anything those imbeciles left behind, burn it. Understood?"

With a quick nod of his head the man turned and walked stiffly out of the room.

* * *

Kagome sighed, staring blankly at the hospital TV. She was doing that a lot here lately. She was on her vacation now, deciding to spend every minute with Inuyasha, taking care of her partner, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. But despite what he said about not needing a babysitter, Kagome was still here.

Yawning, she closed her eyes. Inuyasha only had another night in here, just as a precaution, before he could go home. Smiling, Kagome thought about how she had cleaned out his apartment. She hid all his food and replaced it with meals-in-a-can and protein shakes, she lowered everything on high shelves so he wouldn't have to reach to get them, and cleaned his apartment from floor to ceiling. It was a very long night…and she hadn't been sleeping very well lately since Inuyasha got shot.

Forgetting about the surprise that awaited Inuyasha when he got home, Kagome opened her eyes and watched as Inuyasha was ushered into the room by a nurse, the doctor trailing in behind them.

"How were the tests?" Kagome asked standing and helping Inuyasha into bed.

"Great. He's recovering very well. There's no reason he can't leave tomorrow and after a few checkups we can remove his stitches."

"Thanks Doc," Inuyasha said, situating his pillows, swatting Kagome's hands away.

The doctor just nodded and he and the nurse turned and left the duo in the room.

"I'm just trying to help…" Kagome said dejectedly, "It's what friends do…"

Sighing, Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose. It was not his week… He got shot, twice, couldn't really use his right arm, couldn't eat solid food, had gotten a sponge bath from a woman old enough to be his grandmother, and now he hurt Kagome's feelings.

To tell the truth, her being around so much was the only thing that was good about this whole ordeal was Kagome staying by his side. She made things bearable.

"I'm sorry…I'm just frustrated. You're a good friend."

Smiling, Kagome poured Inuyasha a glass of water and sat back down in her chair, handing him the remote to the TV.

* * *

"Well?"

"It took some time, and some blood shed, but it's all taken care of. Don't worry mistress."

Nodding, She took a sip of her champagne glass, willing her stress away. With all the chaos of the heist and the stress of the cover up and Her bigger heist yet to happen, and She still hadn't slept well.

"They've arrived."

"Send them in."

Bowing, the butler left and waved in the men, and then turned and left, leaving the guards by the door to take care of any problems while he tended to the rest of the house.

Five men trailed into the room, looking worse than they did last night. Though they were showered and in clean clothes, their faces told the truth. Bags and lines covered their faces, and they all look as if they had seen a ghost.

Glaring down at them, She grabbed her champagne glass, drained it, and then twisted the glass around in her hands. Smiling, She let out a small sigh, then threw the glass against the wall, enjoying the way the men jumped.

Running her hand through her brunette hair, She let the short strands fall back to her shoulder and looked at the men.

"At least 5 of you had the brains to come…let's hope you have the money. As for the other 3…" She stopped her sentence long enough to let out a quick whistle and watched as her security ran through the door. "Gentlemen, it seems we have a few runaways, see to it that they're back here. Alive of course, but whether or not they're in one piece is your choice."

With a brisk nod the men left just as quickly, setting out on their mission.

"Now, to money…"

Taking the cue, the men reached into bags and pockets and piled 8 million dollars a piece onto the table.

Scanning the table, She smiled. "I'm glad you're at least good for something… Now, separate your piles, I'll be sure to count last dollar…"

Getting up, She walked over to the bar at the side of the room and filled herself another drink, grabbed her cat, and sat back down.

"Now that you've proved yourself, its time to get down to business. You have a job…"

* * *

Ok! Sorry this one is shorter and took longer to post. But, it's coming down to the wire and there's only a few more chapters left. I hope you guys are enjoying the story…read and review! Till Next Time…


	8. Chapter 8

"You five gentlemen have made it to the end of our…adventure, and if you survive our one last escapade your home free. I highly doubt I'll need your pathetic asses anytime in the future, so unless I do, you can live a long rich life, as long as you stay loyal to me. Now, would you like a drink?"

She whistled before anyone answered, and as soon as one of her employee walked in, She waved her arms around the table, and the man hurried over to the bar and made the six drinks. He gave Her the first drink, and then went around the table handing them out.

"Now, for our final adventure, it's going to be a big one… With your numbers as small as they are, this will be no easy feat. And since you so incompetently handled your last assignment, I have some reservations about sending you into this one. There is no room for error on this. There's a good chance you'll get caught, and an even bigger one that you'll die. But rest assured, if you make it through this, you'll be set for life.

"This, by no means, will be easy. It'll be very complicated. Each phase depends on the one before it, and if all the phases don't go off smoothly, the entire plan will be ruined. There will be six phases. Phase One; We're going to let it slip to an FDA leak that a big heist by me is going off. With our last heist being screwed up, it's more likely that they're willingly to believe I'm slipping…the fools. Phase Two, once they dispatch all their men, we're going to attack the FDA station, using amnesia gas to knock out and erase any memory of the agents that were left behind. Once their out you're going to destroy files left and right. Phase Three, There are all kinds of precious gems on display at the Museum of Fine Arts from all over the world, and I want all those gems. It'll be your job to get them for me. Phase Four; You're going to take a hostage for me. I want her alive and in one piece, as unharmed as you can. Phase Five; You're going to take the hostage to the designated point and leave her. Phase Six, You're going distract the agents for as long as possible, go to a new safe point, leave the gems with one of my trusted employees, and then you're going to go on vacation for a long, long while.

"You three," She said, pointing to the three men on her right. "You're going to be the ones stealing the gems. You two will be at the department destroying the files. I'll take care of the hostage. Now, are there any questions before we go into details?"

Unsurprisingly, no one spoke up.

"Phase One, I have a known rat ready to tell the FDA informant that we're planning a heist at the museum. The chance to capture me will be too tempting to pass up. They'll dispatch all officers, and any left at the department will be knocked out by the amnesia gas in Phase Two. The cameras in the elevators and the ones covering the doors will be disconnected, so they won't know when or what happened, or who was behind it. You will have anywhere between an hour to two hours to delete all the files you can. It all depends on how the heist goes off. You may only have twenty minutes, so you have to work quickly. You'll have keys to all the filing cabinets and passwords to access all computers. You'll also be given a virus, fast acting, that'll destroy every document, photo, and file on that computer. All you have to do is insert it in the CPU after your logged in to the computer and let it do its job. It'll pop out when its done. Do that to all the computers and burn all the paper documents. Also, go through all the desks and clear them. I want you to burn everything down to the very last pen. As for the leftover agents, the amnesia gas will erase their masks to protect yourself and you'll be wearing gloves and ski masks as to not leave DNA behind.

"Phase Three, the heist will be done at midnight. The FDA agents won't interfere with the heist until after you have the gems, so your safe until then. But after you've stolen them all bets are off. They'll want to catch you in the act, but whether that means as you're leaving the building or right after you get the gems is debatable, we won't know till the day it goes off. Either way, you better believe you're going to be surrounded and they're going to have a lot of guns pointed at you. So, the very second the agents show themselves, you all will detonate very powerful smoke bombs. These bombs will have a zero visibility to the naked eye, and they won't fire blindly. You'll have about forty-five seconds to locate the hostage, take her, and disappear. The gems will be located in the very center of the museum so escaping that way won't be easy. So instead you're going to go out from the ceiling. I'll have a chopper waiting for you on the roof, and as soon as I give the word they'll blow up the roof and you'll climb up the rope and you'll be home free. Now, that's assuming the FDA agents stop you inside the building, and that you don't get crushed under the falling debris. The ropes will fall right under the center of the building so make sure your right under them. I want the jewels and the hostage, and I want her alive. If they don't stop you inside the building, then you have to keep going till they do. We need that hostage. The chopper will pick you up no matter where you are, I'll let the pilot no the location change if that's necessary, I'll be watching your every move. The smoke bombs will work outside but not as long so you have to take that into consideration.

"Phase Four, you're hostage, a one Miss Kagome Higurashi. If you remember, she and her partner interrupted our last heist, and I do intend on making them pay. Besides that though, my source says that this new detective has made quite an impact on the department, the captain especially. He thinks of her as a sister, and he's very protective of her. He'll make sure that all the agents will come after us instead of going back to the department, if not for his own affections for Kagome, then for his brother. He and Kagome are getting rather close…yes; yes they'll go after her.

"Phase Five, it's your job to get her out alive and as unharmed as possible. You'll take her to a near by hotel. The manager is a…friend of mine. He'll send you straight up to my room. In the moments after all the confusion, you'll have about 2 minutes for one of you to get Kagome into the room, and get back in the chopper before they notice. After that you're to fly around the city and distract the agents. They'll follow you, and all you have to do is keep them busy for as long as possible. You are to leave Kagome in the room alone; I'll take care of her. Just make sure you lock the door.

"Phase Six, after you're done delaying the FDA agents you will be flown to a safe house by the ocean. You will give the gems to my man, then you'll take a car to my private airport and my pilot will take you anywhere in the world that you want to go. And that's it. You'll be done. Just lay a low a bit and in two weeks or so you can come back. Our adventure will be done. You'll be richer and more powerful, and you'll forever be under my employment and protection. As long as you stay loyal to me, you'll live a long happy life. Remember that…"

Pausing, She took a deep breath, smiled, and took a drink of champagne.

"You have two weeks to prepare. Now go, rest, and get ready."

* * *

'Ta-da!" Kagome cried, waving her arms out towards Inuyasha's apartment as he limped in thro the door.

Inuyasha simply laughed, in a better mood now that he was home and out of the hospital, shaking his head. "Kagome it looks the same as before."

Kagome audibly gasped, feigning a hurt look. "It is not! I cleaned the entire apartment. Look at the tiles shine."

Inuyasha just laughed, rubbing his injured side, walking over to his couch and laying down. Whether he liked to admit it or not, the ride home and the walk to his apartment took more out of him then he would have liked.

Kagome followed, absentmindedly grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and covered him up. "It's getting late. How about you sleep and I'll make you some dinner?"

Inuyasha groaned, but didn't argue further, closing his eyes.

Kagome smiled, getting up and walking over to his kitchen. Since Inuyasha still wasn't suppose to eat anything solid she pulled out a Meal in a Can from the cabinet and slid it onto the counter.

Sighing, she chuckled silently, thinking about the fight they would have trying to get him to eat this.

Smiling, she started to hum while she unscrewed the can and poured the liquid contents into a cup.

Moving around his kitchen with ease Kagome threw around the can, stirred the drink around with a spoon, and cleaned a few stray dishes. By the time she was back out in the living room it was a half hour later and Inuyasha was sleeping like a baby.

"Inuyasha wake up…" Kagome said gently, sitting down on the edge of the couch beside him and shaking his shoulder gently.

Inuyasha had woken up to a lot of things in his day, but he had to admit none were ever as great as waking up to Kagome.

Smiling, she helped him sit up, and handed him the cup. "Drink this and you can sleep again, ok?"

Yawning, Inuyasha just nodded and took a big gulp of the meal in a can. Suddenly awake, it took every ounce of self control he had not spit the drink out. Swallowing it with a big gulp, Inuyasha fought the urge to shudder and glared at his partner. "What the hell is that?"

"Your dinner, doctor's orders. I believe that one was chicken pot pie in a can."

Placing the cup back down on the coffee table, Inuyasha laid down on his side and pulled the covers back up to his shoulder. "I am not eating that…I can't even eat it! I have to drink it…that's not even right."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "Here, I'll eat it with you."

Slightly interested, Inuyasha rolled over onto his other side and watched as Kagome picked up his drink and took a gulp.

He had to give her credit, she didn't look too disgusted.

"See? I did it…yum…"

Inuyasha just laughed, watching as she put the cup back down on the table.

"Ok, ok, it's not that good…but it's what the doctor ordered. So that means we have to suffer through it."

"We?"

Sighing, Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, we. If you drink it, I'll drink it too. Fair?"

"Fair…" Inuyasha said sighing, sitting up and taking another gulp of the vile drink.

Passing the cup back and forth the duo took turns drinking out of the cup. When it was finally empty, Inuyasha put the cup back down on the coffee table.

"I feel sick…" Kagome said, getting up and walking the cup to the kitchen and into the dish washer.

"Ugh so do I…" Inuyasha groaned, falling back down onto the couch.

"No! No, no, no!" Kagome cried, rushing back into the living room. "Come on get up, you need to go to your bed."

"Are you staying here?" Inuyasha asked, eyes closed, looking as if he was already asleep.

Kagome sat back down on the edge of the couch and sighed. "Well…yeah, I am. I don't want to leave you alone, in case you need me or you pull a stitch out during the night or something…"

"Then you sleep in my bed."

Kagome laughed, shaking his shoulder. "I wasn't the one who was shot. I'll sleep on the couch. Now come on, get up. It's bed time anyway." Kagome said, noticing fully for the first time that it was dark outside. Yawning, she got up and stretched, tugging on Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome I'm fine on the couch, you take my bed."

"Inuyasha I'm smaller than you, I'll be more comfortable on the couch. You take the bed."

The two sat in a stare off, neither blinking nor moving, waiting for the other to cave. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the overwhelming urge to yawn became too great to resist and he was the first to break their stand off.

"Kagome, just take my bed."

Kagome laughed and shook her head, amazing Inuyasha with the sight of her hair flowing around after her in such an elegant gesture, befitting one of a queen, before landing back on her shoulder, not a hair out of place. "I'm sleeping on your couch whether you like it or not. No more arguing, we're both far too tired. I'm taking care of you mister, not the other way around. Now, march your butt off bed before I kick it."

Laughing, Inuyasha sighed, giving up. He held up his good arm and she grabbed his hand and carefully helped him up. Grunting with the effort, Inuyasha yawned again, letting Kagome lead him into his room.

Kagome leaned him up against the wall and walked around to his dresser, pulled out a stretched out, black pair of pajamas bottoms she remembered washing, and plain white shirt.

Awkwardly, she turned back to face Inuyasha, the clothes outstretched in either hand.

"Umm…do you…need my help? Changing?" Kagome asked, finding her toes extremely interesting.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome got redder by the second, and if he weren't so tired he would have laughed. As it was, he just smiled and the endearing girl, and shook his head, though she didn't see the motion as she was still staring at her toes. "I can do it, don't worry."

Nodding, Kagome crossed the distance between the two of them, her head still locked downward, blindly handing him the clothes.

At this Inuyasha did laugh, taking the clothes and watching as she went back to the dresser, her back turned to him, giving him privacy to change.

Slowly, Inuyasha changed his clothes, careful of his stomach and shoulder wounds. Sighing he gently traced the outline of the wound on his stomach with his finger. Shaking his head, he slid the shirt smoothly over his muscled body, easing it around his shoulder. Slowly easing his pants off and sliding the pajamas on, he adjusting the strings in the front and sighed.

"I'm decent." He managed, keeping his eyes closed.

Kagome, her previous discomfort gone, bounced around, clapped her hands together in front of her chest. "Ok! Now let's get you laid down and give you some more pain meds, and then it's off to bed for you."

Just nodding, Inuyasha let Kagome wrap his arm around her shoulder and help him over to his bed. She smelled like flowers, he realized. Lilacs maybe…possibly roses, maybe even lilies. Smiling, he eased down onto the bed and watched as Kagome tucked him, before opening the cap on the medicine bottle and handing him two pills. Silently he took a sip of water from the glass on the night stand, swallowed the pills, and handed Kagome the glass.

She put it on the night stand, brushing her hair back, before smiling down at Inuyasha. "I'll be right outside on the couch. Yell if you need anything, anything at all, ok? And you're supposed to call Sesshomaru first thing in the morning, remember that ok? Don't forget Inuyasha. You have water on the table; you should be able to reach it easily. I'll keep your door cracked so I can hear you, and remember I'm here for you for whatever you need, ok?"

Kagome paused, looking down at Inuyasha who was fighting and failing to keep his eyes open, and she smiled. Before she realized what she was doing, she brushed back his hair in front of his cheek and leaned down and lightly kissed it. "Good night Inuyasha" she whispered in his ear, leaning down once again, kissing his forehead.

With that she tip toed her way out of the dark room, leaving the door open a crack, and made her way to the couch, curling up on one end with the blanket around her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, leaving the small, peaceful, dark apartment, quiet.

And that's how the next twelve days went by. Kagome and Inuyasha sharing the disgusting meals in a can, Kagome making sure Inuyasha took his medicine on time, helping him get from place to place, and with anything else he needed.

And through it all, the two had gotten much closer, spending almost every second with each other. When Inuyasha wasn't killing her in rummy, and when Kagome didn't kick Inuyasha's ass in Trivia Pursuit: Genius Edition, the two just laid together on the couch watching TV and movies, talking.

Inuyasha slept through most of the nights, but there was one night where he laid wrong on his shoulder, and, screaming in pain, spent the next hour with an ice bag on it. Kagome sat with Inuyasha during that hour, until she finally fell asleep on his bed.

He had studied her, her face, her hair, her nose, her mouth, her body, her stomach, her everything. She was such a unique girl. So delicate and soft, bashful and shy, and then strong and determined. She was a mystery, that's for sure. One, he realized, that he wanted to solve. Smiling down at her, he had turned off the lamp light, gently slid Kagome down from her sitting position, pulled the blankets over her, slid down next to her, and then closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Ever since, they slept in the bed together, staying on their respected sides.

Now, Inuyasha's wounds were all but healed, and he went back to work in two days.

Or he was supposed to, if despite Kagome's attempts to stop him.

"You were shot! Maybe just give it another week? I'm just really worried about you…"

"I know you are, but relax. It's not the first time I've been shot."

"Inuyasha!"

Running his hand through his silver hair, he wondered if he should have said that. _'Probably not...' _"I only meant that I've survived, really, don't worry Kagome…"

"I'm just saying that if you wait a week or so you'll be good as new."

"I'm good as new now."

"I just meant-"

"It's my job Kagome. I'm doing my job."

She tensed, Inuyasha could see it. Why though, he didn't know. He hadn't said it in a harsh voice; he said it gently, trying to make her understand. He opened his mouth, to say something, but nothing came out. They just sat on the couch, side by side, Inuyasha staring wordlessly at Kagome, Kagome staring down at her toes.

Her black hair acted as a shield, hanging off the side of her shoulder, blocking her face from Inuyasha's eyes.

Suddenly she whipped her head up and faced him, her hair falling smoothly over her shoulder, and she smiled, all traces of worrying gone from her face.

"You're right Inuyasha, it is your job. And it's my job too. We have to do our jobs." She said the last sentence, a look of sadness radiating through her chocolate brown eyes, before being replaced by cool indifference.

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, just watching her wordlessly as she leaned back in a relax position against the couch, leaning her shoulder against his. He looked at her strangely, not understanding her sudden change, but shrugged it off.

Instead of worrying, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, knowing that this, their peaceful haven, would all end soon, as work and life came back.

And Kagome knew that this wouldn't last too…

* * *

Viola! Sorry this took so long to post, but it's pretty long, and it is, my dear readers, the last chapter. Well…ok maybe the second to last chapter. Either way, it's really coming down to the wire. So, if you want to guess as to whom She is, you better cast your opinions soon. I really enjoy reading who you all think She is, so thanks for supporting my story you guys. I'm really glad you all like it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review. Till Next Time...


	9. Chapter 9

"Any last minute questions?"

This is not how She wanted to be spending her morning. Sleeping would be the ideal way to spend the early morning hours but that was out of the question. She hadn't been sleeping well in the past few weeks anyway. But sitting in front of a group of half dead pawns.

"The rat was dispatched late last night, so the plan has been set in motion. There's no turning back now. Do you understand that?"

As much as She may want to yell and scream at the men, She knew that would do no good. They were too far gone, too out of it and too traumatized for her to yell at them. No, she had to be sweet and understanding. She had to speak slowly and with emotions.

'_It's too damn early for this…' _She thought bitterly. Rolling her eyes as a sigh escaped from between Her lips.

But like it or not, it was happening, this early. The plan was already set in motion and She couldn't back out now.

She didn't want to back out.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, She groaned at the head ache that her inner arguing was giving Her. _'Way too early…' _

"During Phase Three, you will be apprehended, whether inside or out, I don't know and this operation is too big to fail that I'm not willing to take a risk of preparing for one outcome and not the other. I'll have dozens of my men scattered along perimeter roof tops and hidden along the streets and in near by buildings. I'll also have dozens of men hiding near by in the museum. Either way, once the shooting begins, they have my orders to be there to cover you. Don't worry. Remember, one of you will take Kagome to the designated spot and then return to the other two. Then you three will fly around the city for as long as possible. Once I give you the go ahead you'll ditch the cops with a decoy chopper. Once you're alone you'll go to the beach house, leave the gems and ditch the chopper, wait for the other two men, and then drive to my private airport where my pilot will then take you anywhere you want in the world. Just remember your assignments and you'll all be fine."

She smiled reassuringly and her blue eyes sparkled with kindness and sincerity. Instantly She could sense a change in demeanor as their bodies started to relax and their frowns lessened. Inwardly rolling her eyes, She kept her face calming and kind, her eyes not belying how she really felt.

"As for you two, I've supplied the gas masks that will protect you from the amnesia gas, and the gas is triggered from the inside to go off whenever I set it off. I'll leave just enough time after everyone leaves to make sure no one's coming back, and enough time for you to get your masks on and prepare yourself. Remember the objective of your mission is to get in and erase all the information you can. Burn everything, use the virus on every computer, and leave no paper left in any drawer. Once you're done you'll get rid of any evidence of your presence, the cameras will keep projecting the same blank image of the empty room, and you will escape into a waiting van that will drive you to the safe house. Once there you'll join the other men and will be driven to my airport and you will all disappear anywhere you want in the world for a few weeks. Now I know this experience has been…traumatic, so if you would like you may go together. It's your choice."

Again, their hollow expressions held a glimmer of a smile and warmth dimly glowed in their eyes. She could feel her stomach knot up and it took all She had to keep the sympathetic caring look on her face. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders, and her bright green eyes held so much emotion that She couldn't possibly be faking it. But She was.

"Now, the time has come. Our journey together really is reaching its end. I know you'll never forget the time we've spent together, and I won't either." Again, such a kind hearted sincerity made her blood boil. "Now go. Get ready. Good luck tonight."

The hard edge returned to Her voice, but by that point the men had gotten what they had needed.

No longer were they sacred for their lives, instead, reassured by their leader's confidence and rare show of emotions. They all stood up, and She too stood, and they all shared a moment where they shook hands. And though the mask blocked their view of Her face, they knew She was smiling.

And that too, made them feel more confident. The men filed out of the room and left Her to herself.

Sighing, She walked over to Her bar, poured a drink, and drained it in one gulp.

"I'm too tired to deal with this…" She said mostly to herself, partly to her cat that came sashaying into the room.

With a look at the innocent cat, She smiled a true, genuine, smile for the first time that morning. "Let's do this."

* * *

Inuyasha yawned, walking out into his living room. "Kagome?" he called out. Waking up this morning, Kagome's side of the bed had been empty. For some reason, one he didn't dare think about, not waking up with Kagome beside him had made a part of him sad.

This of course made no sense. _'She's only here to take care of me. She's being a good partner. And she was staying in my bed in case something happened in the middle of the night. She's just being nice. And what do I care anyway? I don't. We're just partners.' _

Sighing in confusion, he ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't normal. Their partnership, their friendship, hell Kagome wasn't normal. They weren't even together and she was already sleeping in his bed? And why did he feel so…attached to her? He hadn't known her that long, and he hardly knew a thing about her past. And yet here he was, missing her.

Grunting, he pushed that thought out of his head and focused on less complicated matters. Like work.

Smirking, he ran a hand through his hair. After all the stress and tension and frustration, it would be nice to throw himself back into his work. Back into Her.

Nodding with a new confidence, Inuyasha marched into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of cold coffee, wishing he had been out earlier to get it while it was hot. Pouring his cold drink down the sink, he heard the front door open.

"Hey you! I'm glad to see you're up!"

Turning, he saw Kagome squeeze thro the door, a paper bag and two coffees in her hand. "I went out and got us some muffins and coffee, something special for your first day back."

As spoon as the words left her mouth, her smile tightened and the warmth of her eyes left. "You're sure you want to go back today right? You can take another day off. Another week if you want. There's no rush to go back…"

Inuyasha stared at her, shaking his head no. He knew Kagome didn't want him to go back today. But he had to. He had to get things back to normal. He needed normal in his life when so many things weren't. Besides, he really was ok. His half demon blood had healed him long ago, and now he was just dealing with soreness.

"We've got to go to work Kagome…"

Before he even finished his sentence, Kagome was back to nodding and smiling, as if none of this had ever happened. "Of course you're right! I just worry too much is all. Now come on, let's eat and you need to get dressed and we can go! Sesshomaru is going to be happy to see you back at work. You never did call him back by the way." Kagome said, laughing.

Sighing, Inuyasha just shook is head. Kagome was way too bi-polar. But then again weren't all women? Making a mental note to ask Sesshomaru what he thought, he smiled and walked over to Kagome. "What kind of muffins?"

* * *

Kagome smiled and laughed, her total outer appearance radiating a happy glow. But her eyes told a different story. Behind them, hidden behind a flimsy mask of happiness, Inuyasha could see the inner conflict going on in her head, and while most people were fooled by the mask her eyes held in place, he easily saw through it, which was what made him such a great detective. He knew when something wasn't right.

And something wasn't right about Kagome.

He tried to pull her aside before they got into the office, before reality really did close in on them, but the elevator doors opened way too soon and reality was here whether Inuyasha liked it or not…

But then again, reality would bring about a sense of normalcy that his life has been lacking since the shooting. An idea that Inuyasha desperately clung to.

And within the normalcy Inuyasha had been so desperately clinging to, was pure and utter chaos.

Phones were ringing off the hook, people were all running from desk to desk, throwing papers and shouting, running from printer to fax to scanner and back again. And in the middle of it all, Sesshomaru stood, shouting out orders to three detectives standing beside him, gesturing wildly.

As soon as he finished the men scurried away and Sesshomaru moved on to his next task, quickly scanning a group of papers and signing his name.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, not quite sure what to make of the scene. Looking over to see Kagome's reaction, he saw a dark smirk sitting on her lovely lips. It looked so out of place that it startled him…

Kagome, finally noticing his eyes on her, turned and just shook her head. "What a welcome back party." She said, laughing.

Inuyasha felt his own lips tug upwards in reaction to her laugh and he couldn't help but laugh himself.

Kagome, being the first to recover, walked forward to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. "Busy?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, and then looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. The look on his brother's face made Inuyasha sober up immediately.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha asked, amazing Kagome. The tone of his voice and the confidence, all business persona made it seem as if Inuyasha hadn't been out of the loop for two weeks.

"Her."

Inuyasha instantly tensed and Kagome felt a tug of worry pull at her heart. Inuyasha really didn't need to be stressed right now…maybe this wasn't a good idea…

Shaking her head, she pushed her emotions to the back of her mind and let auto pilot take over. Immediately she felt her body straighten, her senses sharpen, and her eyes mask what she was really thinking.

She had to focus. Inuyasha…he would be ok…

Shaking her head, Kagome on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's conversation.

"…and after hours of interrogating him, he finally told us everything. There's a heist tonight Inuyasha. A big one…they're trying to steal the rare gems from the Museum of Fine Arts. They're the rarest in the world…we have to get Her tonight, before She becomes unstoppable. And at the rate She's working at now…It has to be tonight. She has to be stopped."

Kagome looked discreetly back and forth between the two brothers. Sesshomaru had a cold, hard demeanor, his body tall and ridged, his voicing being the only thing to show emotion. He wasn't as confident as he might have wanted to appear, and Kagome could spot it easily. He was afraid of what She would do. _'Rightly so too…'_

Inuyasha however, was relaxed now, his eyes moving carelessly across the chaotic scene, his body relaxed and his eyes confident _'From stressed to calm…' _Kagome thought, her eyes raking again and again over his body, looking for a nervous twitch or a clenched fist or jaw…something to prove his calm demeanor was belying how he really felt. But She didn't see anything… _'What is he thinking? This can't be good…' _she thought, a tight ball growing in the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha, for his part, smiled easily, hardly bothered. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Staring blankly out the window, She mentally counted down the minutes till it all started. She was down to 1 minute and 42 seconds when She started to really think.

Think about the heist, and the previous heists, and all the ones that would come. She thought about why She was doing this, and wondered not for the first time if She would ever just stop. Start over with all the money She's earned. Maybe go to Paris, or Milan, or live out Her days in a nice quite house in the countryside in England. Have a family, a husband, and friends.

But even as the thought entered Her head, She knew that it would never happen. She would never walk away from this life. She would keep the mystery and the crime and danger, and She would no doubt die alone, before her time perhaps.

Maybe that was a foolish decision. Maybe it was a superficial, evil decision. Maybe it was a cowardly one. But in the end, it was all She knew, and it was what She was good at.

But still She dreamed, of being able to turn back and stop this heist and just run away. Live a normal life. Be a normal person.

Shaking Her head, She turned away from the window, realizing even before the person beside her spoke, that is was time. Too late to turn back now.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled his car into an abandoned ally a block over from the museum and turned toward Kagome. She sat with her hands folded neatly in her lap, looking out the window.

"Hey." Inuyasha said softly, watching her reflection as she raised an eyebrow, though made no effort to turn and look at him. "It's going to be ok Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you partner." He said, putting his hand on her thigh, higher up then he meant to, though he didn't move it.

Kagome felt her heart painfully clench as she realized Inuyasha's easiness at touching her, even more so that she felt comfortable still. She pushed the feeling away, smiling over at Inuyasha. "I don't need you to take care of me silly, we're partners, besides, you're the one that got shot…" She added, winking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome slid out of the car, shutting the door as he got his seat belt unlatched. As soon as he stepped outside the car, however, the smile faded and the laughter died. It was back to business as reality again hit him hard as he watched SWAT teams prowling along roof tops.

Falling in step with Kagome, the couple walked alleys until they reached the deserted side of the museum, walking straight up to Sesshomaru. Before either could say a word, Sesshomaru turned and gave a grim nod. "It's time."

* * *

It was like a dream. All the pieces of the puzzle She set into motion fit into place, falling one by one just as She knew they would. Just like they always do.

Her men certainly played the part, sneaking along the halls, disconnecting all the remaining censors left on the jewels, slowly, one by one, wrapping each in a little pouch and putting that in a bigger one.

At this time she estimated that the remaining men had just started destroying files. Picturing the scene, She smiled, careful to hide the smile. Things were going according to plan.

Finally, the men got to the last gem case, uncensored it, and reached slowly into the glass case and pulled it out, and that's when the fun really began.

"Freeze! FDA! Drop to the ground!"

Just as the detectives had yelled that order, all hell broke loose. Smoke bombs went off with such a fury that no one could see a foot in front of them. Yelling and coughing filled the room, someone yelling not to breathe it in, another yelling to turn on the lights.

While confusion was going on between the detectives, the thieves worked silently and precisely, using their special goggles to move. As soon as they located their target they moved forward, one grabbing her arm and another grabbing her mouth simultaneously.

Kagome thought for a moment before lashing out, kicking and waving her free arm, screaming against the sweaty hand covering her mouth.

The men prevailed and dragged her away. Kagome only had time to look over her shoulder, looking where she thought Inuyasha was, and heard him scream her name.

Inuyasha blindly went after her, not knowing where they had taken her and not caring, only wanting to find her. Following his nose only led him so far as the gas obscured all the scents, and he quickly lost her trail.

Kagome, on her part, was very calm. Actually, she was bored. Fighting back a yawn, she mentally counted down till the gas should wear off. 30 seconds.

That seemed plenty of time though because she quickly felt her feet leave the ground and a big hard body pressed against her, keeping her from jumping or falling off.

Taking this opportunity, Kagome screamed and called out for help, glaring at the hand the roughly covered her mouth. Looking around as the rope slid higher and higher up, Kagome could see the gas disappear and watched as men frantically moved around, slowly and carefully, some standing completely still, guns at the ready.

When they reached the top, Kagome was lifted out and hurried to the chopper. "Let go of me!" she screamed, though she didn't make a move to escape or pull away.

"She requests your presence, so you'll be there." One of the men said, lifting her into the chopper and closing the door behind him. "Fly."

The man sitting flying the plane didn't even blink, simply raised the chopper up into the sky and flew silently, leaving behind mass chaos.

Kagome looked out her side window and saw the gas rising out of the hole in the ceiling, watching as everything got smaller and smaller. "Where are you taking me?"

She was ignored as the chopper flew on, before landing on a building roof top. Sliding further away from her captors, the men grabbed Kagome and ran with her across the roof top to the door leading inside.

Kagome coughed from the dust and dirt from the chopper, stopping herself and hunching over. The man stopped and looked at her, and right as he let go to help her, Kagome tried to ran off.

She got 3 feet away before the man roughly grabbed her back and over to the doors.

He opened the door, walked quickly down the stairs away to the roof, and ended up in front of an elevator at the end of the hall. Shoving Kagome inside, he pressed the pent house button and waited.

"You won't get away with this you know…" Kagome said, staring blankly at the elevator doors.

"We already have."

When the door opened Kagome walked beside the man until they got to the door. He opened it, moved aside as Kagome walked in, and then shut the door and walked away.

"I'm home…"

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled enraged.

"Inuyasha calm down! We'll get her back." Sesshomaru calmed, putting his hand on his brothers shoulders.

"They took her Sesshomaru! They took her! I'm going to kill those bastards!"

"To do that you have to find them, now focus!" Sesshomaru yelled, turning as one of his men came running up to the brothers.

"We've located the chopper! It's heading east!"

"Good work. Dispatch 50 units to follow it, set up 20 units on the north side of the city as a barricade, and about 30 towards the south side of the city. I want all the choppers we have up in the air to keep an eye on their movements. No one is to shoot until we get Kagome back. Move!"

The man nodded sternly and ran off, yelling orders as he went.

"Inuyasha come on we'll-"

"Something isn't right." Inuyasha interrupted.

"What?"

"She wouldn't fly around the city after a big heist. She would lay low. She's too smart…I think it's a decoy Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru paused, nodding. "Maybe it is. But even so, we have no choice but to go after it. It's the only lead we have…"

Inuyasha nodded, walking with his brother towards the door, looking over his shoulder only once to see the spot where he and Kagome had been standing when she was taken. A cold feeling of dread washed over him, making his stomach clench and his heart drop.

Shaking his head he continued after his brother, knowing he would get her back. He wouldn't lose her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked together to Sesshomaru's car, intending to follow the chopper, when Inuyasha stopped.

Smelling the air, he turned and walked away from the car.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked…looking over at his brothers back.

Inuyasha just shook his head, ignoring his brother. Closing his eyes he focused his entire energy on the fading strand of smell. His last connection. "You go on. I'll catch up."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean it's only a matter of time? It is not a matter of time damn it. You will not get caught. Give me five minutes and then disappear. Got it?" She yelled, hanging up the phone and already calling the other two men.

Staring out the window, She watched the hysteria going on right outside her window. The cop cars were racing away from the museum and came toward the hotel at the other side of the block, but then turned the corner and raced away. Her phone continued ringing until finally it was picked up. Turning her eyes away from the road towards the sky, She gripped the edge of the window sill tight. "Change in plans. There's not as much time as I would have liked. How far along are you?" "Ok, finish up quickly, you have-"

"Kagome!"

The door to her large pent house suite bounced open, banging against the walls. In the moments that followed there was deathly silence, waiting for something to happen. Finally, She composed herself, hiding her surprise and fear, and continued to speak into the phone. "Do your job and get out of there."

Hanging up, She turned around and faced Inuyasha, a shocked, angered Inuyasha. "What…?" He asked stupidly, not knowing how to finish that sentence. So many things ran through his mind, all fighting to be heard at once.

Kagome simply walked towards him, ignoring him as he tensed as she walked near him, and closed the door. "Well…this is quite the surprise." She said pleasantly, smiling up at Inuyasha.

"Kagome…you're…what are you…"

Ignoring his ramblings, Kagome walked back into the open living room, sitting on the edge of an elegant red sitting chair. "Take your time. I'll wait."

This snapped Inuyasha out of his trance. "I should have known…" he said, spitting the words out, disgust coating each word.

Kagome threw her head back, laughing. "Yeah…you should have. But don't take it personally. No one ever knows…I'm just that good…remember?" She asked, using the same words he used to describe Her the first day they met.

"But…why? All of this…what are you planning?"

Kagome smirked, shaking her head slowly. "…The heist?" she said, dumbing her voice down.

Inuyasha growled, clenching his fists together. So many things were running through his mind, so many emotions, but above them all was betrayal. "Why did you become my partner? You didn't need to do that for the heist."

"Ahh…yes that. You'll see as soon as you return back to the office…" She said, smiling to herself.

"Why did you move in with me?"

Kagome ignored the pang in her chest, instead forcing her smile to cover herself. Inuyasha noticed the action and realized he found a weakness.

"Is anything you told me about yourself true? Has this really all been a lie?"

Kagome smiled, shaking her head. "That's the great part…everything I've told you was true. It was all right in front of you and you just couldn't put the pieces together…"

"Your father?" Inuyasha asked, calmly walking towards her, coming to a stop in front of the chair across from Kagome and sitting.

"He was in the crime business. He was killed, and because of that, I joined the life of crime."

"What's the point of it?"

"I have it all Inuyasha…that's the point."

"Your mother?"

"She left me. I don't know anything about her. I've told you all this already. Is this really how you want to spend your few minutes with me? These are the questions you want to know…?" She asked, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

Inuyasha looked at her, disgust and pain filling him, along with sadness and a longing…a longing for the Kagome he knew and the Kagome he would never have again. "Your ring."

Kagome paused, instinctively twisting the silver band around her finger. "It's from my first heist." She said quietly. "I made it to celebrate the life of Her and to remember the death of Kagome, the sister I was talking about before..."

Inuyasha nodded, watching tears build up in the corners of her eyes. _'I wonder if those are real…' _he thought, knowing he didn't know the answer. But if he had to guess, they weren't. Nothing about Kagome was real. "She could have been great..." he repeated, remembering those words she said to him so long ago.

Kagome smiled, twirling her ring. "Yeah…she would have been…" she said fondly. "But now we'll never know."

The two sat in silence, the two staring at each other. Her once warm chocolate brown eyes were now cold and shallow, her smile fake. Everything about her was different. "You're a horrible person you know. You're going to burn in hell."

Kagome tensed; bracing herself against such harsh words that she knew were true. But hearing them said out loud, by the only person she cared a bit about… "Eh…I'm not too worried about it." She said, shrugging. "And now, if you'll excused me… Feel free to stay as long as you right. Help yourself to the mini-bar Don't worry, its on me. " she said, standing up.

"Why did you move in with me?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and standing in front of her.

Kagome had to look up, and when she did she saw how his eyes mirrored all the pain in his heart, and she saw how much his face had aged in the few minutes he had found out the truth.

"You weren't supposed to get hurt. When you did, I wanted to take care of you."

"I don't believe you." Inuyasha said, taking a step closer to her.

She only shrugged, knowing already that he wasn't going to believe her. "Suit yourself. You asked, I answered. Now its my turn, how did you find me?"

"You smell like strawberries…this time of year there aren't any growing…so I knew it might lead to you…"

Kagome frowned, grabbing a lock of her hair and twisting it. "Huh…well that's a new one." She said, laughing.

Inuyasha looked down in disbelief, not knowing how she could laugh when his heart was broken. "So now what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

Kagome smiled, taking a step closer to Inuyasha. "Now detective, if I tell you that, you wouldn't be doing your job…you figure it out."

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other, both knowing in that instant that the time for questions was over.

Inuyasha quickly reached behind him and grabbed his gun, Kagome doing the same. "I guess I did lie about never holding a gun before…" she said absentmindedly, though the humor was gone from her voice and the gun was aimed at his heart. As if she hadn't done enough damage to that already.

"Kagome Higurashi you're under arrest for countless murders, heists, black mails, and illegal trading. Put the gun down and put your hands on your head." Inuyasha said emotionlessly, aiming his gun straight towards the middle of her chest.

Kagome watched him, letting her own walls down and feeling the emotions rising towards the surface. Slowly, she relaxed her position, raised her hands in the air and dropped the gun to the floor. She watched as Inuyasha stood and watched, confused, and walked towards him.

"I never meant to get close to you. And I never meant to hurt you. And I never meant to…like you, as I do…I didn't mean to fall for you…" She said, her voice cracking with emotion as she said it, knowing it was true. She did fall for him…she fell hard and she fell quickly. But thinking about all the late nights and the jokes and the talks…all the time they shared together, she knew it was true.

Inuyasha stood, torn. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but knew he had to arrest her. He could never be with her. She would always be the ultimate bad guy and he would always be the good guy. Kagome was lost to him, forever.

Even so, when Kagome leaned in close to him, he didn't pull away, and when she touched her lips to his, he leaned in and kissed her back. With all the passion and love he could conjure, he kissed her back, thinking about her laugh and smile and all the inner beauty about her that he had come to love.

Kagome sighed against his lips, keeping her tears from falling, knowing now that her heart would always feel empty. "Come with me Inuyasha…you and me, wherever in the world you want. Sesshomaru can come too…just…come with me…"

"Kagome you know I can't…" he said, his heart breaking with every word as he watched her tears fall.

"I'll give up the life of crime…we'll live off what I have and…" she trailed off, seeing him shaking her head. But that didn't surprise her. She knew even before she said anything that it would never work. Thinking aback to earlier, to what she had always known, she knew she would always live this life without ever having love and friends and family. She knew that she made her choice years ago, and now she had to deal with it.

"I fell for you too…" Inuyasha said sadly, wishing with all his heart it weren't true. But it was…he had fallen for Kagome, and whether it had all been an act or not, he would never truly know.

Kagome sighed, regaining her composure and putting her walls back up. She leaned up on her tip toes, kissed his cheek, and walked slowly backwards, facing him. "Well the offer still stands." She said, her voice still cracking with emotions.

"Kagome I've got to…"

"Catch me. If you can."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, memorizing every single detail of her.

"You can give me your answer then, think about it ok? And when…if, you can catch me, you can either take me away, or you can stay with me…think about it."

Inuyasha stared at her, watching as she simply picked up her gun, tucked it away, and walked towards the door. Opening it, she was about to slip away into the night when Inuyasha suddenly stopped her. "Oh I can catch you. It's only a matter of time."

Kagome smiled, and, turning to look over her shoulder, she smiled, feeling her eyes twinkle with real amusement. "Don't keep me waiting too long…"

And with that she slipped away, leaving Inuyasha with a mix of emotions, hundreds of unanswered questions with few answers, and a wondrous feeling of hope swelling in his heart. The day had started out so normal and now, things were in shambles and chaos, but still the wondrous feeling in his heart continued. "I'm going to catch you Kagome…"

* * *

The end. Till Next Time...


End file.
